Crucial Test
by Julijani
Summary: Hogwarts 1976. Lily Evans, James Potter und ihre Freunde erleben ihr sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft schreitet immer weiter voran und macht auch vor den Schülern in Hogwarts keinen Halt. Lilys und James' Leben wie es vielle
1. Chapter 1

**CRUCIAL TEST**

_The True Tale About James And Lily Part 1_

Hallo!

Nun, ich möchte hier keine große Rede schwingen, vielleicht eine klitzekleine? Ich nehm mir mal die Freiheit, Merlin möge mir verzeihen!

Das hier ist sozusagen ein kleiner Test meinerseits. Einerseits reizt es mich, das komplette Leben von James und Lily aufzuschreiben. Anderseits aber weiß ich nicht, ob ich die Ausdauer dazu habe und auch die Lust. Demnach lasse ich mich einfach überraschen. Eines aber hat mir die Geschichte bisher auf jeden Fall gebracht, verdammt viel Spaß und Übung. Na ja und das ist ja sozusagen die Hauptsache beim Fanfic-Schreiben! Hat auch Spaß gemacht manchmal ewig lang im Internet zu recherchieren. Wer hat wen umgebracht und wie bringe ich die bisher genannten Namen und Tatsachen am besten in meiner Geschichte ein. Aber das kommt alles später...im nächsten Part g Öhm...der noch nicht steht...öhm...verlegengrinz Ich beneide Autoren, die in jedem Jahr mindestens ein Buch veröffentlichen! Ich gehöre wohl nicht dazu! sry

Naja wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Werdet ihr das überhaupt haben? Wenn ja, könnt mir ja nen kleinen Comment schreiben, wenn nicht...dann auch (will ja wissen, was ich alles verbessern kann)! Würd mich freuen! In dem Sinne, recht herzlichen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und Glück in den Schatten! verbeug

**Chapter 1**

_King's Cross 1976_

Seine Augen beobachteten fasziniert das rothaarige Mädchen. Der Lärm um ihn herum verschwand, die vielen Schüler, die an ihm vorbeiwuselten, gerieten in Vergessenheit. Da war nur noch sie und nichts auf der ganzen Welt vermochte wichtiger zu sein. Sie trug eine hellblaue leichte Jacke, die die Röte ihres Haars noch mehr untermalte. Ihr Gang war leichtfüßig als ob sie schweben würde. Das Haar wippte bei der kleinsten Bewegung leicht auf und ab, der Wind schien es kaum anzurühren, als hätte er Angst, ihre Frisur, die perfekter nicht sein konnte, zu zerstören.

Alles an ihr wirkte lieblich, nur die Augen blitzten wütend in die Runde, was wohl an dem dunkelhaarigen Mann lag, der neben ihr stand. Er hatte sich etwas zu ihr heruntergebeugt, sprach hilflos wie es schien auf sie ein, wobei er wild mit den Händen gestikulierte. Ein paar der umstehenden Leuten mussten sogar zur Seite springen um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Immer noch das gleiche Mädchen?"

James schrak auf, als die Stimme seines besten Freundes lauter wurde und hart seinen Gedankenfluss durchbrach. Der Lärm brach wie eine Welle über ihn, lauter als zuvor. Er stand direkt vor dem Zug, der mit seiner rotschwarzen Farbe majestätisch in die Höhe ragte. Eine große Rauchwolke blies er aus, als wollte er die Schüler drängen, endlich einzusteigen. Trotzdem machte er noch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, es waren noch fünfzehn Minuten bis elf Uhr.

Gelassen zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Mir bleiben noch zwei Jahre, um sie von meiner überragenden Persönlichkeit zu überzeugen."

„Du meinst wohl deine unterragende Persönlichkeit." Grinste Sirius, deutete dann aber mit dem Kopf ein Stück nach rechts. „Da drüben steht übrigens Moony, bei seiner Mom." Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Masse in Richtung der Lupins.

James folgte ihm in einem kleinen Abstand. Ein Lächeln huschte über seinen Lippen, als er an den vergangenen Sommer zurückdachte, der wohl zu den besten Sommer seines Lebens gehörte. Dies lag zweifelsohne auch daran, dass sein bester Freund eines regnerischen Juni-Abends pitschnass und mit Koffer und Besen im Schlepptau vor der Haustür des Potter-Hauses stand. ‚Ich pack's nicht mehr, James.' Hatte er gesagt. ‚Kann ich hier bleiben?'

Seine Eltern haben die Nachricht, dass Sirius bei ihnen bleiben würde, mehr als positiv aufgenommen. Schon am Ende des fünften Schuljahres haben sie dem Jungen angeboten, die Sommerferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. Sirius hatte damals abgelehnt. Und auch wenn James nie genau erfahren hatte, was an jenem Juni-Tag im Hause der Blacks vorgegangen war, so war er sichtlich erleichtert, dass sein bester Freund nun bei ihnen wohnte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mrs. Lupin." Begrüßte Sirius Remus' Mutter, wobei er zu einer leichten Verbeugung ansetzte.

Sarah Lupin, eine schlanke Frau mit blondem, kurzgeschnittenem Haar erwiderte die Geste mit einem freudigen Lächeln. „Morgen, ihr zwei. Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Bezaubernd, und deine?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem argwöhnischen Grinsen. „Nicht ganz. Ein paar Halbwüchsige fanden es äußerst witzig, einen Portschlüssel nach Sibirien zu eröffnen und einen anderen Jungen dorthin zu schicken. Nun, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Portschlüssel kurz darauf den Geist aufgegeben hat und der andere Junge nicht mehr zurückkam, hat die halbe Abteilung einen ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, jenen Jungen in Sibirien zu finden."

„Interessant." James grinste. „Und was ist aus den paar Halbwüchsigen geworden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." Sarah machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Mein Job war in dem Moment erledigt, als der Junge zurück auf englischem Boden stand. Aber mal ernsthaft, als man mir diesen Auftrag gab, habe ich sofort an euch denken müssen."

„Du beschämst uns." Stieß Sirius in einem übertrieben entrüsteten Ton aus. „Wir würden niemals einen Portschlüssel eröffnen und einen armen kleinen Jungen aus Spaß nach Sibirien versetzen."

„Sibirien... wie unkreativ." kommentierte James und stieß Remus leicht in die Seite. „Nicht wahr, Remus, das würden wir nie machen!"

Dieser grinste gequält. „Nein, wir würden keinen _defekten_ Portschlüssel dazu verwenden, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr richtig, Remus. Weil das völlig unter unserem geistigen Niveau liegt." Behauptete Sirius.

Sarah lachte darauf. „Na, wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja beruhigt zur Arbeit apparieren." Abwesend wuschelte sie Remus liebevoll durch das Haar, warf dann aber einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Ed reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zur Besprechung komme."

„Neuer Besen in Anflug?" fragte James beiläufig. Sarah Lupin arbeitete in der Abteilung für Magisches Verkehrswesen, das unter Portschlüssel und Flohnetzwerk auch die Einhaltung der Richtlinien von neuen Besen prüfte.

„Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen." Sie lächelte flüchtig, wandte sich dann aber an Remus: „Viel Spaß und... sei vorsichtig."

Remus nickte nur. ‚Sei vorsichtig' sagte sie ihm jedes Mal, wenn das neue Schuljahr begann. Natürlich meinte sie damit nicht die Gefahren, denen man in Hogwarts ausgeliefert war, sondern vielmehr seine monatlichen Verwandlungen in ein Ungeheuer.

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Euch ebenfalls viel Spaß. Und dass mir ja keine Eulen mit Beschwerden kommen."

„Aber nicht doch, Mrs. Lupin." Sagte James beschwichtigend. „Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass Remus seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommt."

„Ich nehm' dich beim Wort, James." Sagte sie augenzwinkernd und war just in dem Moment disappariert.

„Portschlüssel nach Sibirien." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du ihr etwa von dem Vorfall mit Rookwood und Verschwinde-Kabinett erzählt?"

„Merlin bewahre, was denkst du von mir?" Stieß Remus aus und schnappte sich seinen großen, ausgeleierten Koffer. „Ich war heilfroh, dass die Sache nie ans Licht kam. Wenn Professor McGonagall wüsste, dass ich bei derartigen Aktionen dabei wäre, dann–"

„...–dann würden wir schon dafür sorgen, dass sie in dir nur das arme Unschuldslamm sieht das vom bösen Potter und vom noch böseren Black in Versuchung geraten ist." Beendete James den Satz grinsend.

„Und nicht zu vergessen den mächtig bösen Pettigrew." Witzelte Sirius, schaute sich dann aber suchend um. „Wo steckt er eigentlich?"

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, aber da drüben geht Schniefelus."

Sofort ruckten die Köpfe seiner beiden Freunde in die Richtung. Sirius machte ein spöttisches Geräusch. „Schleimiger als je zuvor. Gut zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern."

James lachte. Er wollte etwas erwidern, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte. Das Mädchen, dessen Erscheinen seine Augen zuvor noch beobachtet hatten, ging in dem Moment an ihm vorbei, zusammen mit dem Mann. Beide waren immer noch in ihrem Gespräch vertieft, wobei er diesmal aber die Worte verstand.

„Du billigst das auch noch? Dad, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Ihre Stimme klang zutiefst verletzt.

„Was hätte sie denn sagen sollen? Du musst Petunia verstehen, sie konnte ihm schlecht erzählen, dass du eine Hexe bist!" Ihr Vater legte versöhnlich den Arm um sie, doch sie schlug ihn beiseite, blieb augenblicklich stehen.

Das Grün in ihren Augen schien nun von zahlreichen Blitzen übersäht. „Nein, aber erzählen, dass ich auf die St. Klara Schule für kriminelle und schwererziehbare Jugendlichen gehe, das konnte sie. In meinem ganzen Leben werde ich nie diesen herablassenden Blick vergessen!"

„Nicht doch, Lily. Du kennst sie doch, sie legte schon immer Wert auf Normalität. Ich bin sicher, sie hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Sicher." Sagte Lily sarkastisch. Genervt fuhr sie sich durch das Haar. „Vernon Dursley. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name? Sei mal ehrlich Dad, du kannst ihn auch nicht ausstehen."

Ihr Vater aber schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein Lily, es steht mir nicht zu in die Entscheidung deiner Schwester einzugreifen. Genauso wenig wie es mir später nicht zustehen wird dir den Mann zu verbieten, den du liebst!"

„Hey Jamie, wartest du auf eine extra Einladung?" rief Sirius, wobei er locker die Menge übertönte. Er stand zusammen mit Remus direkt vor dem Zug. James hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie weitergelaufen waren. Beide schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, wobei jene Blicke in Belustigung übergingen, als sie Lily in seiner Nähe sahen.

James grinste verlegen, fing einen Blick Lilys auf, die ihn ansah, als hätte er etwas Widerliches im Gesicht. Hastig wandte sie sich um, zerrte ihren Vater ein Stück weiter weg, der ihm einen stirngerunzelten Blick zuwarf. Unschlüssig stand er da, wie ein Paket, das von seinem Besitzer nicht abgeholt wurde.

Adrian Sinclair, ein Gryffindor aus der fünften Klasse, lachte, als er ihn entdeckte. Er war der Hüter der Gryffindormannschaft. James hatte ihn im letzten Jahr neu entdeckt. Adrian war ein ziemlicher Spaßvogel, der sich über alles und jeden lustig machte – sehr zum Missfallen seiner Opfer.

„Hat wohl nicht geklappt, was?" fragte er belustigt und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lily, die gerade dabei war, sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden.

„Spar dir dein Gerede fürs erste Quidditch-Spiel auf. Ich will kein einziges Spiel in diesem Schuljahr verlieren, Sinclair!" James hob gespielt drohend die Hand.

Adrian wehrte lachend ab. „Du bist der Boss, Boss. Außerdem, gegen wen sollen wir verlieren? Slytherins? Dass ich nicht lache!"

Margaret Kline, genannt Maggie, stieß Adrian in die Seite. Sie war in Adrians Klasse und Jägerin der Gryffindors. „Du vergisst, dass Hufflepuff immer noch Ludo Bagman hat!"

„Bagman." Adrian machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wer ist schon Bagman?"

Maggie verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich dann aber an James. „Ich habe gehört, sie haben einen neuen Spieler, eine Geheimwaffe, wie sie ihn nennen."

„Tatsächlich?" James schaute sie aus großen Augen an. Er schätzte Maggie sehr. Sie war eine hervorragende Spielerin. Seit der zweiten Klasse spielte sie in der Gryffindormannschaft. Benjy Fenwick, damaliger Kapitän und ein guter Freund, hatte sie entdeckt. „Und wer soll das sein?"

„Keine Ahnung." Maggie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur gehört, wie Bagman und Connor darüber gesprochen haben. Leider haben sie mich bemerkt, bevor Bagman den Namen aussprechen konnte. Tut mir leid, James."

James nickte nachdenklich, ging in Gedanken sämtliche Hufflepuff Schüler durch, die in Frage kommen würden. Doch niemand erschien ihm als Geheimwaffe geeignet. Allerdings würde er Bagman nie unterschätzen. Er war ein großartiger Spieler, den man nicht außer Acht lassen konnte. Ludovic – oder Ludo wie ihn alle nannten – hatte durchaus das Potential für England zu spielen.

„Egal wer Bagmans Ruf hinterher gerannt ist, nach dem Spiel werden sie nur noch Staub von uns sehen." Adrian lachte, hob noch einmal grüßend die Hand und verschwand in dem Gedränge im Zug.

„Idiot." Zischte Maggie und blickte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen hinterher. Ein kleines Lächeln aber umspielte dabei ihre Lippen.

James lachte. „Aber nicht Idiot genug, was!" Er grinste wissend, was Maggie wütend aufschnauben ließ. Sie hatte schon die Hand erhoben, doch James schlüpfte unter ihrem halbherzig ausgeführten Schlag hindurch. „Keep cool, Maggie. Ich verrat' es auch niemandem!"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Potter!" Schrie sie ihm hinterher, als er in den Zug stieg und das Abteil seiner Freunde suchte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an das bevorstehende Schuljahr dachte. Ihm blieben lediglich zwei Jahre, um Lily Evans dazu zu bringen, sich in ihm zu verlieben. Und er möchte einfach alles dafür tun, damit dies in Erfüllung ging. Einen konkreten Plan hatte er jedoch noch nicht, doch war er felsenfest von seiner Sache überzeugt. Sie musste sich einfach in ihn verlieben, ob sie wollte oder nicht!

Lily Evans war auf den Weg zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Zielstrebig drängte sie sich an den Schülern vorbei, die verzweifelt nach einem letzten freien Abteil suchten. Sie hatte kaum Zeit ihre Freundinnen richtig begrüßen zu können, hatte lediglich ihr Gepäck in ihrem Abteil zurückgelassen. Jetzt im Nachhinein musste sie schmunzeln, dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit diesen vier unterschiedlichen Mädchen angefreundet hatte.

Da war zum ersten Alice Booker. Sie hatte hellblondes Haar, das ihr mittlerweile fast schon bis zur Hüfte ging. Alice war eine sehr umsichtige Person, der man nichts vormachen konnte. Jeder mochte ihre loyale, aber dennoch schüchterne Art, besonders Frank Longbottom. Seit fast zwei Jahren versuchte er sie zu einem Date einzuladen, doch jedes mal verließ ihn zuvor der Mut.

Willow Chambery, eine Halbhexe, trug ihr Haar seit etwa zwei Jahren kinnkurz und in einem knallrot gefärbten Ton. In der Mädchengruppe war Willow die mit dem größten Mundwerk. Keiner konnte ihr das Wasser reichen, wenn es darum ging, so lange wie möglich zu reden ohne nach Luft zu schnappen.

Amanda Habgood hatte eine karamellfarbene Haut (ihre Mutter stammte aus Afrika) und schwarzes lockiges Haar, wobei ihr eine Strähne immer vorwitzig ins Gesicht fiel. Amanda war ihre unausgesprochene Anführerin. Ihr objektives Denken hatte schon öfters eine Katastrophe mittleren Ausmaßes verhindert.

Die letzte im Bunde war Kathleen Turner – braunes Haar und braune Augen. Sie war sehr sozial veranlagt, machte sich um allen und jeden Sorgen. Wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte, dann fand man sie bei dieser Person. Sie wirkt manchmal wie eine Mitläuferin, obwohl sie sehr viel auf dem Kasten hat und in der Schule zu den besten Schülern gehörte. Von den Slytherins wird sie gerne gehänselt, allein wegen ihrer etwas molligen Figur und ihrer Brille.

Lily war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast an dem Abteil der Vertrauensschüler vorbeiging. Das Abteil war ganz vorne im Zug. Geradeaus, direkt vor ihr, führte eine Schiebetür zur Lok. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, strich noch einmal die Kleidung glatt und öffnete die Abteiltür.

Sie war die letzte der Vertrauensschüler. Alle anderen waren schon eingetroffen, auch Remus Lupin, der zweite Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor. Er saß direkt neben Frank Longbottom; Bellatrix Black und Dwayne Avery standen neben der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Augen blickten gelangweilt in die Runde.

Sie konnte hören wie Bellatrix Dwayne etwas zuflüsterte, konnte die Worte aber nicht verstehen. Nicht, dass sie die Worte unbedingt hören wollte. Sie kannte den Hass, den so mancher Slytherin auf sie hatte, zur Genüge.

„Lily, endlich, wo warst du so lange?" Frank stand auf und bot ihr seinen Platz an.

Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Tut mir leid."

Der Schulsprecher ließ seinen Blick noch kurz kritisch auf ihr liegen und auch Remus blickte sie kurz an, nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu.

„Also!" begann Frank die alljährliche Sitzung. Es war ihre zweite, letztes Jahr kam der Brief, dass man sie zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt hatte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihren Sommerferien – mit Abstand die schlimmsten Ferien, die sie je daheim erlebt hatte. Dabei war der Anfang noch ganz normal gewesen, ihre Eltern haben sich sehr gefreut, sie wieder zu sehen. Allerdings nahm das Unheil bereits in der zweiten Ferienwoche seinen Lauf, ein Unheil mit Namen Vernon Dusley.

Lily war er von Anfang an unsympathisch, dick, mit einem bulligen Gesicht und unfreundlich dreinblickenden Augen. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, als er auf sie zuging und ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. ‚Du bist also Petunias Schwester, nicht wahr?' fragte er in einem lauernden Tonfall, als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihm ins Gesicht springen.

Während dem ganzen Essen hatte er Lily immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zugeworfen, die sich keiner recht erklären konnte. Erst später, als er gegangen war und ihre Eltern Petunia zur Rede stellten, fanden sie heraus, das Petunia ihm erzählt hatte, Lily ginge auf die St. Agnes Schule, eine Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche. Darauf gab es einen heftigen Streit zwischen ihren Eltern und Petunia, der die ganzen Ferien über andauerte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily froh war, als die Sommerferien zu Ende waren und die Schule wieder begann. Immer öfters während den Ferien hatte Vernon ihre Schwester besucht. Viel zu oft für Lilys Geschmack blieb er zum Abendessen. Die Wahrheit kannte er bis heute nicht.

„Das war's von meiner Seite. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Frank blickte in die Runde.

Lily horchte auf. Anscheinend gab es dieses Jahr nicht allzu viel zu berichten. Dabei verstand Frank es fabelhaft, eine kleine Sache in unendlich vielen Sätzen auszubreiten ohne langweilig zu werden. Sie blickte in die Runde. Stille war eingekehrt und Frank musterte einen nach dem anderen.

„Ich hab eine Frage." Sagte Bellatrix forsch und warf einen hämischen Blick in die Runde, der dann aber bei Frank stehen blieb. „Wieso Beauxbaton und nicht Durmstrang?"

„Genau, soweit ich weiß ist Durmstrang ebenfalls eine Partnerschule von Hogwarts." Mischte sich Avery ein.

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, das müsst ihr schon Dumbledore fragen. Es ist auch nichts besonderes, nur ein kleiner Osternachtsball mehr nicht. Die Franzosen gehen danach wieder, für die ist es so etwas wie Kurzurlaub in England! Ich denke, die Kapazität des Schlosses reicht einfach nicht aus, um auch noch die Schüler aus Durmstrang unterzubringen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Longbottom." Knurrte Avery. „Das Schloss ist groß genug um Tausende von Durmstrangs aufzunehmen.

„Er hat doch gesagt, er weiß es nicht!" sagte Remus gefährlich leise. Er blitzte die beiden Slytherins an, die seinen Blick genauso feindselig erwiderten.

Frank seufzte. „Hört auf euch zu streiten!" Er warf erst Bellatrix und Dwayne, dann Remus einen warnenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an die beiden Slytherins. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was der Grund ist, das müsst ihr, wie ich bereits schon erwähnt habe, Dumbledore selbst fragen."

„Dumbledore hat Schiss vor dem Dunklen Lord!" spie Bellatrix aus und lachte hämisch. „Das ist der Grund!"

Nun war es auch mit Franks Geduld zu Ende. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, schaute die beiden Slytherins aber ruhig an. Nur in seinen Augen konnte man die Wut wiedererkennen, die seine ganze Körperhaltung versteifen ließ. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte er betont langsam und laut.

Niemand sagte etwas, Bellatrix grinste weiterhin hämisch und auch Dwayne legte den Kopf schief, feixte amüsiert in die Runde.

„Wo ist Meadowes?" fragte Martin Austen, einer der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff plötzlich.

Dorcas Meadowes war eine Hufflepuff und Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts. Wie Frank war es auch bei ihr das zweite Jahr, in dem sie das Amt übernommen hatte. Dies war höchst ungewöhnlich, zumal meistens zwei Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs Schulsprecher werden.

Frank fuhr sich daraufhin verlegen durch das hellbraune Haar. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Dumbledore hat mir vor zwei Tagen Bescheid gegeben, dass sie bis Ende September nicht zur Schule kommt."

„Und die Gerüchte?" warf Ryan Jordan, Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw, ein. „Ist es wahr, dass ihre Familie von Todessern angegriffen wurde?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Bellatrix' Gesicht. Sie wechselte einen hämischen Blick mit Avery, sagte aber nichts.

„Lediglich ein Gerücht." Sagte Frank ausweichend, wobei er seine Augen kurz zu den Slytherins schweifen ließ. „Sie soll euch selber sagen, was passiert ist. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Wieder war Stille eingekehrt. Alle schauten fragend in die Runde, niemand schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Gut, dann ist die Sitzung hiermit beendet!" Frank wartete, bis die Vertrauensschüler das Abteil verlassen haben, wobei es bei Black und Avery am Anfang nicht so aussah als ob sie überhaupt das Abteil verlassen wollten. Dann aber gingen sie, warfen allen drei Gryffindors noch einen letzten hassererfüllten Blick zu. Sie lachten und dieses Lachen schien noch eine Minute später das kleine Abteil zu erfüllen.

Frank ließ sich erschöpft in die Sitze zurückgleiten, während Remus wütenden Schrittes aufstand und die Abteiltür schloss, die die Slytherins ‚freundlicherweise' offen gelassen hatten.

„Widerliches Pack!" knurrte Remus und drehte sich zu dem Schulsprecher um. „Wieso hast du ihnen nicht gezeigt wo es lang geht!"

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen?" Frank blickte ihm ruhig entgegen. „Ich bin Schulsprecher, ich muss neutral bleiben."

„Neutralität heißt nicht, dass du dir alles bieten lassen musst!" erwiderte Lily nun.

Beider Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf Remus' Gesicht und auch Frank grinste belustigt. „Du kannst ja doch reden!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Remus lachte, als er Lilys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Normal bist du die erste, die versucht Black und Avery Einhalt zu gebieten!"

„Eben und du bist immer diejenige, die einen Verbesserungsvorschlag mit einbringt." Fügte Frank hinzu. „Ich wette, du hast mir heute überhaupt nicht zugehört. Ich habe als Redner versagt!" Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das dunkelblonde Haar.

Lily ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wechselte abrupt das Thema. Ernst blickte sie Frank an. „Wie viele sind es diesmal?"

Dieser schien für einen Moment Schwierigkeiten zu haben ihrem Themenwechsel zu folgen. Dann aber betrübte sich sein sonst so fröhliches Gemüt, er blickte verbissen zu Boden. „Drei, zwei aus Hufflepuff und eine aus Ravenclaw. Alle drei muggelstämmig... Ihr kennt den einen Jungen aus Hufflepuff: Tom Burton, Sucher der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er gilt offiziell als verschollen, ebenso wie das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, sowie beider Familien. Releena Growl aber wurde getötet, muss ziemlich hinterlistig vonstatten gegangen sein. Ihr kleiner Bruder war der einzige, der den Anhängern von du-weißt-schon-wem entkommen konnte."

„Zwei aus Hufflepuff." Murmelte Lily und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihre Hände wurden eisig kalt, sie selbst erbleichte je mehr Frank erzählte. „Das macht dann sieben insgesamt!"

„Mit Dorcas wären es acht gewesen!" warf Frank düster ein.

„Was ist eigentlich wirklich passiert?" fragte Remus. „Überall munkeln die Leute, der Tagesprophet lässt aber kein Sterbenswörtchen über den Vorfall verlauten."

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore hat nur gesagt, dass ihre Familie sich verstecken muss. Die ganzen Sommerferien über waren sie schon an einem unbekannten Ort. Weshalb sie erst Ende September in die Schule kommt, kann ich nicht sagen. Ihr kennt ja Dumbledore, er war noch nie ein Verfechter großer Worte gewesen."

Lily fröstelte es. Bilder traten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Bilder, die sie mit ihrer Familie zeigten, wie sie sich in irgendeinem dreckigen Loch vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern verstecken musste. Sie und ihre Eltern, die noch nicht einmal wissen, dass es einen Zauberer wie Voldemort gab. Sie war damals zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es so besser war. Es würde sie unnötig in Sorge versetzen. Aber anderseits hinterfragte sie oft ihre Entscheidung. Was, wenn plötzlich ein Todesser vor ihrer Haustür stand und ihre Eltern die Tür öffneten weil sie nicht wusste, was ein Todesser war? Es wäre ein Leichtes ihre Familie hinterlistig anzugreifen. Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Frank warf ihr einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu. „Ihr glaubt es nicht, aber es gibt sogar ein Opfer aus dem Hause Slytherin. Arthur King wird soweit ich weiß ebenfalls vermisst. Allerdings könnte das auch aus dem Grund sein, dass er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Es würde mich wundern, wenn sie Slytherins angreifen würden. Anderseits aber ist Arthur alles andere als ein vorbildlicher Slytherin. Er war in meinem Jahrgang und – mal unter uns – das ist der freundlichste Slytherin, den ich je kennen lernen durfte!"

„So ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Junge? Er hat glaube ich ein Muttermal am Kinn..."

„Genau Remus, das ist Arthur. Woher kennst du ihn?"

Remus grinste humorlos. „James und Sirius sind mal mit ihm aneinandergeraten. War nicht gerade schön..."

„Du meinst sie haben ihn grundlos verhext!" Lily warf Remus einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Dieser schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, was deutlich zeigte, dass er das Thema darauf beruhen lassen wollte. „Wie auch immer, ich werde mal nen Rundgang durch den Zug machen!" Damit stand er auf und verließ das Abteil.

Normalerweise machte er seine Rundgänge zusammen mit Lily, wie es eigentlich Sitte war. Anderseits aber konnte sich Lily gut vorstellen, dass er die Neuigkeit erst einmal bei seinen Freunden verbreiten möchte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Es war immer die erste Frage, die Amanda ihr stellte, nachdem sie vom ersten Treffen der Vertrauensschüler zurückkam.

Lily wollte ebenfalls Anstalten machen zu gehen, doch Frank hielt sie zurück. Er nahm abrupt seine Hand von ihrer Schulter, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, blickte verlegen auf dem Boden. „Wie... geht es Alice?"

Sie musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Langsam nervte sie das ganze Gehabe um ihre beste Freundin. „Gut, denke ich doch mal. Aber warum fragst du sie das nicht selbst?"

„Ich weiß... ich habe in den Sommerferien viele Briefe an sie geschrieben!" murmelte er leise, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt.

„Und?"

„Keiner ist weiter als über den Rand des Papierkorbs gekommen... " Er grinste verlegen.

„Frank, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall!" Für einen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich die Hoffnung gehabt, dass endlich das zusammenkam was laut der Meinung vieler zusammenkommen musste. Sie waren das Traumpaar der Schule, es gab Mädchen die Alice mit Verachtung anblickten, nur weil sie genau wussten, dass sie die einzige war, die bei Frank Longbottom Chancen hatte.

„Vielleicht... kannst du nicht...?" Frank blickte sie mit Dackelblick an.

Lily seufzte. Sie hasste diesen Blick, konnte ihm aber auch nicht widerstehen und das wusste Frank nur zu gut. „Pass auf, vor Halloween ist Hogsmeade, wenn ich das richtig mitgekriegt habe..."

„Du hast ja doch zugehört!" warf er grinsend ein.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein, es war schon eine Art Tradition, dass am Halloween-Wochenende die Schüler Freigang nach Hogsmeade bekamen. Unberührt fuhr sie fort: „Du schreibst ihr einen Zettel, in dem du sie fragst, ob sie sich mit dir bei Madame Puddifoot treffen möchte. Ich geb' ihr von mir aus diesen Zettel, aber etwas anderes nehme ich nicht an. Verdammt, du musst es nur aufschreiben, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Außerdem hast du bis Halloween Zeit diesen einen Satz zu schreiben, das dürfte doch genügen, oder?"

Frank nickte eifrig, strahlte sie regelrecht an. „Danke Lily, du bist Gold wert!" Er drückte zum Abschied noch einmal ihre Hand und verließ nun ebenfalls das Abteil. Lily tat es ihm kopfschüttelnd mit einem etwas bitteren Lächeln um die Lippen gleich...


	2. Chapter 2

**CRUCIAL TEST**

_Hm nachdem ich es jetzt schon in mehreren Vorworten gehört habe, sollte ich vielleicht auch mal darauf aufmerksam machen: Nur sehr wenige Charaktere von meiner Fanfiction gehören mir (ha bin trotzdem stolz drauf!), der Rest ist Eigentum von Tschäikäi, alias J.K. Rowling! Erzähl euch hier ganz was neues, wa? Naja wurscht. Erwartet bitte nicht, dass ich diesen Satz jetzt jedes Mal mit einbringen, ich meine, ist ja logisch, dass einem die Personen in einer Fanfiction nicht gehören..._

_Tja was hab ich noch zu sagen, erst mal danke an JulieGirl, dass sie mich auf einen kleinen aber trotzdem unangenehmen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat. St. Klara ist übrigens richtig, der Plot, in dem St. Agnes vorkommt, ist etwas später entstanden, habe wohl übersehen, dass ich dieser netten Institution bereits schon einen Namen gegeben habe. _

_Dann, Mensch sorry, aber is das ein scheiß mit diesem Layout. Meine schönen Szenen-Trenner hat es erwischt. Naja werde diesmal besonders drauf achten, dass ihr (und auch ich) sie sehen könnt. Müsst ein bisschen Geduld mit mir haben, bin nicht gerade geschaffen für Computer. Meine Kenntnisse reichen über Word nicht allzu weit raus. _

_Aber das wichtigste zum Schluss (höhö meine Logik): Vielen herzlichen Dank für die drei netten Kommis. Hab mich irrsinnig gefreut, ja, ohne scheiß. Kommis können unheimlich inspirieren, würd mich freuen, wenn ihr auch weiterhin eure Meinung zum Verlauf der Geschichte kundtut und – wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, vielleicht auch eure Freunde darauf aufmerksam macht. Freu mich über jeden Kommentar, egal ob positiv oder negativ! Beiße auch nicht, versprochen! (na ja es sei denn es ist Mittwoch, da kann ich für nichts garantieren!)_

_Aber genug der Worte... hmpf ich weiß, ich laber viel...kleine Quasselstrippe, viel Spaß mit Kapitel zwei! Pommes für alle!_

****

**Chapter 2**

Ein Raunen ging am nächsten Morgen durch den Gryffindortisch, als diese sich ihre Stundenpläne besahen. Hatten sie vorher ein paar wenige Stunden mit den Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws, wurden jene nun getauscht. Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und all die anderen Fächer, die nicht im Klassenverband stattfanden waren nun mit den Slytherins. So zumindest sah es in den Klassenstufen bis zur sechsten Klasse aus. Aber auch in den letzten beiden Stufen waren gut besuchte Kurse zweigeteilt worden.

Frank Longbottom setzte sich an diesem Morgen von seinen Freunden weg zu den Sechstklässlern und warf ihnen alle einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit Dumbledore gesprochen!" sagte er und senkte etwas die Stimme. Er schaute Remus an, wandte seinen Blick dann aber an Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen zu ihnen aufgerutscht war. „Ich denke, euch ist klar, wieso wir alle Fächer mit den Slytherins haben."

„Dumbledore will verhindern, dass es noch mehr Opfer gibt..." murmelte James und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar.

Frank nickte. „Bisher hat Gryffindor die wenigsten Opfer davongetragen... "

Amanda schnaubte wütend auf. „Na toll, und jetzt will er das ausgleichen oder wie? Wir haben auch Muggelstämmige unter uns, die sind genauso in Gefahr wie jemand aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff!" Dabei warf sie einen kurzen, aber für jedermann sichtbaren Blick zu Lily.

Diese schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Auch wenn viele es nicht zugeben würden, Schülern aus Gryffindors zollte man schon immer einen größeren Respekt als jemanden aus Hufflepuff. Ich glaube er will einfach vermeiden, dass ein Schüler aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw während des Unterrichts die Aufmerksamkeit eines Slytherins erweckt, der dies womöglich seinen Eltern erzählt. Denn, dass viele Eltern die Ideologie von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem gutheißen, darüber brauchen wir wohl nicht diskutieren." Sie blickte eindringlich in die Runde.

„Keine Sorge, Evans. Ich werde dich beschützen!" Potter erwiderte ihren Blick grinsend, erntete darauf einen genervten Blick.

„Mein Held!" Ihre Stimme war purer Sarkasmus, worauf Willow ebenfalls anfing zu grinsen. Für einen Moment schien die Ernsthaftigkeit wie weggeblasen zu sein. Kathleen schnappte sich ein Krümel Brot und wollte ihn auf James werfen, traf aber Remus. Augenblicklich wurden ihre Wangen puterrot, sie wandte den Blick ab. Remus grinste ebenfalls leicht verlegen, starrte nachdenklich auf den Brotkrümel in seiner Hand.

„Trotzdem." Alice blickte bestimmend in die Runde. Sie war als einzige ernst geblieben. „Wir sollten sehr vorsichtig sein. Ob Gryffindor oder nicht, letztendlich macht es für _ihn_ keinen Unterschied."

Frank senkte hastig den Blick, als ihre Augen ihn trafen. Seine Ohren liefen knallrot an. „Stimmt." Er räusperte sich. „Also haltet die Augen offen. In den letzten zwei Jahrgängen sind eine Menge Söhne und Töchter von Reinblütler die Ihr-wisst-schon-wems Herrschaft gutheißen. Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Avery und Snape, um mal ein paar zu nennen."

„Bellatrix kannste getrost rausstreichen." Knurrte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die redet eh nur heiße Luft."

„Aber sie steht unter der Fuchtel von Lestrange." Warf Remus ein.

Peter nickte heftig. „Eben. Lieber würde ich Schniefelus' bester Freund werden, als Lestranges."

„Wohl eher keiner von beiden." Knurrte Sirius und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Wenn ich da an Rowan Bornsten denke... "

Alle Beteiligten senkten den Kopf. Erst im letzten Jahr wurde ein Drittklässler, Rowan Bornsten, krankenstationsreif gehext. Man vermutete, dass Rodolphus Lestrange dahinter steckte, zumal Bilius Bornsten, Rowans Vater, dafür gesorgt hatte, dass man Raphael Lestrange, der wiederum der Vater von Rodolphus war, gekündigt hatte. Rowan jedenfalls hatte nach diesem Vorfall die Schule verlassen, man hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ein paar Tage später war über dem Haus seiner Familie das Dunkle Mal erschienen – keiner hatte überlebt.

„Nun." Frank zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte ein humorloses Grinsen auf. „Mit Lestrange darf ich mich wohl rumschlagen. Noch ein Jahr, dann seid ihr ihn eh los, es sei denn er schafft den UTZ nicht."

„Klasse!" Willow klatschte spöttisch in die Hände. „Und danach wird er die rechte Hand von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem."

„Wie auch immer." Frank stand auf, warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde, wobei seine Wange augenblicklich auf rot überwechselten, als er Alices Augen diesmal sogar standhielt. Auch war sie es, die er bis zum Schluss anschaute, obwohl seine Worte allen galten. „Haltet die Augen offen und... versucht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken!"

Abrupt wandte er den Blick ab und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden, die etwas oberhalb von ihnen saßen.

Lily kaute nachdenklich auf ihrem Löffel herum. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass ihre Freundinnen langsam aufstanden um zu ihrem Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Erst als Willow ungeduldig nach ihr zu rufen begann, blickte sie auf. Sie saß allein mit Potter am Tisch. Seine Freunde waren ebenfalls gegangen.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er blickte sie mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen durchdringend an, den Kopf auf seine Hände abgestützt. Schließlich aber erhob er sich, beugte sich dann plötzlich zu ihr runter, dass Lily erschreckt zurückzuckte.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun sehr nahe, das verschmitzte Lächeln verschwand. Purer Ernst trat in seinen Augen. „Das war ernst gemeint, Evans."

„Nun..." Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sein Ernst machte sie nervös. „Was soll das, Potter?"

„Sei vorsichtig. Du weißt nicht, was hinter deinem Rücken alles gesprochen wird."

„Danke, _Potter_!" sie stieß ihn von sich weg, stand unberührt auf. Ihre Augen wurden eiskalt, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umwandte. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Verkackeiern kann ich mich auch alleine!"

James blickte ihr nach. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein zerzaustes Haar und zum ersten Mal, so schien es, hatte er nicht die Absicht es noch mehr zu zerstrubbeln.

* * *

Die täglichen Unterrichtsstunden mit den Slytherins erwiesen sich bald als nicht enden wollender Alptraum. Ständig gerieten Schüler aus beiden Häusern aneinander, der Hausmeister hatte nun mehr als sonst damit zu tun, durch die Gänge zu stapfen und Schüler, die sich duellierten, beim Schulleiter zu melden, weshalb seine Laune einen gefürchteten Tiefpunkt erreichte.

James und Sirius ließen sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken. Sie waren von allen Schülern am häufigsten an den Duellen auf den Gängen beteiligt, wobei es diesmal nicht immer Schniefelus war, der ihren Zorn erweckt hatte. Oft war Frank es, der sie zurückhalten musste, wobei er einmal sogar so wütend gewesen war, dass er Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte abgezogen hatte. Sirius hatte daraufhin eine ganze Woche lang kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet und ihn als einen slytherinliebhabenden Bürokraten bezeichnet. Er wollte selbst Remus' Einwurf nicht einsehen, dass Frank als einziger anwesender Schulsprecher (Dorcas war immer noch abwesend) genug um die Ohren und demnach keinen Nerv für nervige Schüler übrig hätte.

Trotz allem hatte Franks Mahnung etwas bewirkt – sie schafften es immerhin, sich auf den Gängen zurückzuhalten. In den Unterrichtsstunden jedoch trieben sie auch weiterhin ihren Unfug. Und keiner der Lehrer vermochte dagegen etwas auszurichten. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre Art, Widerstand zu leisten und zu zeigen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

So auch in dieser Zaubertrankstunde. Der Oktober war hereingebrochen und hatte herbstliche Nässe mitgebracht. Die Bäume hatten früh ihr Blätterkleid verloren, wobei die Blätter nun den gesamten Schlosshof ausfüllten. Die Tage wurden kürzer, viele verfielen in einer missmutigen Stimmung, was nicht einmal das bevorstehende Hogsmeade-Wochenende vertreiben konnte.

Sie mussten einen besonders schwierigen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen, der, wie Professor Crank, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertranklehrer betonte, bei dem kleinsten Fehler verheerend fehlgehen konnte.

Professor Crank war jemand, der mit Streichen von Schülern nicht besonders gut umgehen konnte. Er war trotz seines hohen Alters, hochgewachsen mit weißem Haar, dass ihm immer etwas strähnig auf dem Kopf lag. Eine unscheinbare Erscheinung, bei der das Auffälligste die dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augen waren.

„Ihr Trank sollte mittlerweile eine gelbgrüne Farbe angenommen haben ähnlich die von ähm... Nasenschleim der Trolle... wenn sie einen besonders dicken Schnupfen haben. Ja, Miss Black?" Professor Crank rauschte an Avery und Rookwood vorbei nach vorne in die erste Reihe, die Bellatrix Black zusammen mit einer ihrer Freundinnen, Awadea McGough, besetzte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite saßen Lily und Willow, deren Tränke beide besagte Farbe zeigten, die Professor Crank noch so eben versucht hatte zu beschreiben.

Bellatrix deutete auf das zusammengefaltete Blatt Pergament, dass dem Zaubertranklehrer offenbar aus der Umhangtasche gefallen war. „Sie haben das hier verloren." Sie lächelte leicht, als sie sich auch schon bückte und es aufhob.

„Oh!" Professor Crank kratzte sich zerstreut am Hinterkopf. „Vielen Dank, Miss Black." Murmelte er, nahm das Papier in die Hände und faltete es auseinander. Hinter seinem Rücken beugte sich Sirius gerade zu James herüber. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, worauf beide unterdrückte Lachgeräusche von sich gaben.

„Ah ja." Crank lächelte leicht. „Ein Artikel aus einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ich kann mich gar nicht entsinnen, ihn eingesteckt zu haben."

Lily hob den Kopf und schielte über Professor Cranks Schultern auf das Stück Pergament. Das Datum war der 12. Juli 1468. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der Tagesprophet schon so lange im Geschäft war. Die Schrift konnte sie nicht lesen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie in einer altertümlichen Sprache geschrieben war. Ansonsten aber war das Stück noch sehr gut erhalten. Es sah aus, als hätte er es von der neusten Ausgabe herausgerissen.

„Und von was handelt der Artikel?" fragte Awadea McGough.

Einen Moment schien es, als müsste Professor Crank überlegen, ob er auf diese Frage antworten solle oder nicht. Er nickte langsam, setzte schon zum Sprechen an, als er sich in einer so hastigen Bewegung umdrehte, dass Lily vor Schreck ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ. „Mr. Pettigrew, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir Zeile sieben an der Tafel noch einmal gründlich durchlesen, ehe Sie die nächsten Zutaten unter den Trank mischen."

Lily konnte sehen, wie Peter sichtlich erbleichte. Er nickte, hatte mitten in der Bewegung, in der er das Mondkraut in seinen Trank mischen wollte, innegehalten. Als Crank seinen Blick von ihm abwandte, zuckten seine Augen panisch zu Remus rüber, der gelassen, etwas nach hinten zu James und Sirius beugend in seinem Trank rührte.

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Miss McGough?" wandte sich Professor Crank wieder an die beiden Slytherinmädchen.

Awadea lächelte ihr typisches falsches Lächeln, das sehr an die Grimasse eines Bergtrolls erinnerte. „Ich fragte, worum es sich in den Artikel handelte."

„Nun, ein alter Artikel über die Zauberkünste Modreds. Wie Sie in Geschichte der Magie vielleicht gelernt haben, war er ein besonders schwarzmagisch denkender Zauberer. Er hatte jedoch durchaus Potential, allerdings waren seine Flüche nicht ganz so gewaltfrei, wie man es nach der Reformation im Jahre 1444 erwartete. Er war Spezialist wenn es um die sogenannten ‚verfluchten Flüche' ging. Flüche, die einen weiteren Fluch umrahmen und ihn dadurch mit einer weiteren Eigenschaft versehen. Nun..." Er überlegte kurz, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Pult, hinter dem er sich setzte. Den Zeitungsartikel steckte er wieder zurück in seine Umhangtasche.

Lily fing einen Blick Bellatrix' auf, der ein undefinierbares Leuchten in den Augen beinhaltete. Es beunruhigte sie, doch achtete sie nicht weiter drauf. Vielmehr wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Klassenkameraden gerichtet.

Drei Tische hinter ihr hatte sich Sirius von seinem Platz ganz hinten gelöst und war unauffällig an Snapes Zaubertrank herangetreten. Unter breitem Grinsen zu seinen Freunden warf er einen runzlig aussehender Zweig einer Pflanze hinein und trat hastig zurück. Im nächsten Moment ergab es eine laute Explosion, Snape selbst flog zwei Meter zurück gegen den Kessel einer Slytherinsschülerin und stieß diesen mit um.

Sofort herrschte Chaos in dem kleinen Kerkerraum, Schüler schrieen auf, als der unvollendete Zaubertrank über den Boden rann. Professor Crank blickte hinter seinem Pult unendlich langsam auf. Er brauchte noch weitere Sekunden, ehe er die Lage erfasste. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Reihe.

„Was ist hier los?" Seine Stimme schallte durch den Raum. Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und der ausgeschüttete Zaubertrank verschwand. Es benötigte einen weiteren Schwenker um auch Snapes Kessel wieder zu reparieren. „Snape, was haben Sie getan?"

Snape antwortete nicht, hatte Mühe sich wieder aufzurappeln. Sein Gesicht war von Ruß geschwärzt, das fettige Haar hing ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht. Er warf giftige Blicke nach rechts, wo James und Sirius sich bogen vor Lachen.

Sofort ging Susan Maddocks Hand nach oben. „Professor, er war es nicht. Sirius Black war es, ich habe gesehen, wie er Mondkraut in Severus' Trank mischte."

Cranks Augen gingen augenblicklich zu Sirius, der eine Unschuldsmiene zog. „Ist das wahr, Black?" bellte er.

Sirius lächelte freundlich. „Kein Mondkraut, Ingwerwurzel. Außerdem habe ich es nicht in den Trank gemischt, sondern hineingeworfen. Aber der Rest dürfte stimmen – wenn noch etwas davon übrig bleibt!"

James prustete neben ihm los und auch Remus und Peter schafften es nicht ganz eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen. Weiter vorne konnte man das unterdrückte Kichern Willows hören, während Susan mit offenem Mund dastand und ihrem Hauslehrer verzweifelte Blicke zu warf.

„Nun... also..." Offenbar hatte Crank nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es so einfach zugab. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der sich Gryffindors und Slytherins hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie sollten sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, Mr. Black. Oder was würden Sie machen, wenn Sie aus Hogwarts kommen und nicht einmal einen einfachen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen können?"

„Wieso kann er den nicht brauen? War ja nicht sein Trank, der sich verdünnt hat!" fragte James unschuldig, wobei er vergeblich versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Crank schaute ihn mit einem Blick zwischen Wut und Erstaunen an. Ihm fehlten sichtlich die Worte. Wieder herrschte für einen Augenblick Stille. Schließlich aber klatschte er in die Hände und erklärte den Unterricht für beendet, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Es sollte tatsächlich einmal eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der Professor Crank so etwas wie eine Respektperson war. James' Vater hatte ihm einmal davon erzählt. Damals war Professor Crank noch neu in Hogwarts, er war der berüchtigste aller Lehrer. Niemand mit ein bisschen Verstand im Kopf hätte je gewagt, seinen Unterricht mit Streichen zu unterbrechen. Was ihn aber zu diesen senilen Lehrer gemacht hatte, der nicht den Hauch von Respekt ausstrahlte, wusste niemand.

Draußen wieherten die Rumtreiber los, was sich noch verstärkte als Snape mit gesenktem Blick an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Hübscher Teint, Schniefelus!" bellte Sirius hinterher.

Augenblicklich blieb Snape stehen. Sie waren im Hauptgang der zur Großen Halle führte, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Bis zum offiziellen Unterrichtsbeginn waren es noch knapp fünfzehn Minuten, so dass die Klassenzimmertüren, die links und rechts den Gang säumten, geschlossen waren. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung drehte Snape sich um, man konnte schon im voraus sehen, dass seine Hand Richtung Zauberstab schnellte.

Doch mitten in der Bewegung wurde er herumgerissen, als James' leisegesprochenes „_Expelliarmus_" ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand riss.

„Hey. Wer wird denn gleich zur Gewalt greifen?" Sirius lachte.

„Aber, aber, Cousin." Ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Bellatrix Black, Dwayne Avery, Awadea McGough und Albert Rookwood hatten die Zauberstäbe erhoben, ein jeder deutete auf einen der Rumtreiber.

Bellatrix' Zauberstab deutete drohend auf Sirius. „Den armen Severus verhexen, Sirius. Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man so was nicht macht?"

„Von welcher Mutter sprichst du?" fragte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, den Zauberstab nun seinerseits auf sie gerichtet.

Dwayne grinste James schief an. „Fünf gegen vier... du bist doch bestimmt nicht so blöd, und lässt dich darauf ein, Potter! Noch dazu, wenn zwei deiner Freunde ihre Zauberstäbe nicht gezogen haben." Damit meinte er Peter und Remus, die sich nicht an Schniefelus' Erniedrigungen beteiligt haben und somit ihre Zauberstäbe in der Tasche hatten.

„Du überrascht mich, Avery. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell zählen kannst!" entfuhr es James, wobei er einen übertrieben erstaunten Ton an den Tag legte. Aus seinen Augenwinkel sah James, wie sich Snape aufrappelte und nach seinem Zauberstab langte, den er kurz darauf ebenfalls auf James richtete.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Averys Gesicht, allerdings war es Bellatrix, die ihn mit einem warnenden Laut zurückhielt. „Potter, deine Klappe wird eines Tages dein Grab sein, das schwöre ich dir!"

Sirius schürzte darauf die Lippen. „Immer ein reizendes Wort auf dem Lager, nicht wahr, Bella? Na los, rück schon raus, was willst du?"

Bellatrix verzog das Gesicht zu einem quälenden Grinsen. „Hast dich zu dem niederträchtigen Pack von Schlammblutliebhaber gestellt, he? Nun, ich soll dir _herzliche_ Grüße von Tante Vivi ausrichten und-"

„Ach nee, lass mich raten." Unterbrach Sirius sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Sie hat mich aus der Ahnentafel gefeuert, nicht wahr? Welch noble und schmeichelhafte Geste von ihr!"

„Auch!" sagte sie, lächelte dann aber böse. „Du hast dich alsoentschieden, Cousin. Ab sofort wird dein Name dich nicht mehr schützen können!"

„Vor wem soll er ihn beschützen?" warf James höhnisch ein. „Wird Voldemort beim kleinsten Laut, der sich entfernt nach Black anhört, zum barmherzigen Samariter?"

„Es wird der Tag kommen, Potter, an dem du um Barmherzigkeit bei dem Dunklen Lord flehen wirst!" stieß Bellatrix hasserfüllt aus. Ehe James etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich aber um und zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins ging sie weiter.

Dwayne folgte ihr in einem kleinen Abstand, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um. „Ach, Potter. Bevor ich es vergesse, das macht dann fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor – wegen Belästigen eines Mitschülers!"

Die vier Rumtreiber blickten ihnen argwöhnisch hinterher.

Sirius machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre ich ab sofort kein Black mehr!"

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und wurden immer kälter. Halloween rückte näher. Zwei Tage vor dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende kam Frank Longbottom auf Lily zu und drückte ihr wie versprochen ein Stück Pergament in die Hand.

Am Abend war sie allein mit Alice im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen drei wollten sich in die Küche stehlen um etwas Essen zu holen. Es war schon nach elf Uhr, so dass nur noch wenige Schüler vor dem Kamin verharrten. James und Co gehörten dazu. Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tisch nicht weit weg von ihrem und hatten die Köpfe eng zusammengesteckt.

Lily konnte nicht verstehen, worüber sie sprachen, zumal sie sich flüsternd unterhielten. Ab und an lachten sie unterdrückt auf, James schlug auch einmal begeisternd auf den Tisch, dass das Pergament, das zwischen ihnen lag, von der Wucht getroffen, hochsprang.

Sie korrigierte gerade Alices Aufsatz in Muggelkunde, strich ein Wort durch und ersetzte es mit einem anderen. Schließlich hielt sie inne und legte das Stück Pergament achtlos auf den Tisch. „Hör mal, ich hab hier was für dich, von Frank."

Alices Mund ging wie auf Knopfdruck auf. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihre Freundin an, ihr Gesicht erbleichte. „Wie... von Frank? Welcher... Frank?" stotterte sie und fuhr sich dabei nervös durch das Haar.

„Welcher Frank? Ich bitte dich Alice!" Lily verdrehte die Augen, langte in ihre Tasche und streckte die Hand mit dem sorgfältig zusammen gefalteten Stück Pergament ihrer Freundin entgegen.

Die Augen Alices schienen regelrecht aus den Höhlen zu springen. Mit zitternden Händen langte sie nach dem kleinen Brief, verharrte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung und zog die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. „Mach ihn auf, bitte Lily!" hauchte sie.

Diese zögerte.

„Bitte, Lily. Ich kann das nicht!" flehte sie nun so laut, dass sie hören konnte, wie die Jungs in ihrem Gespräch innehielten. Wahrscheinlich warfen sie ihnen fragende Blicke zu, doch keine der Mädchen achtete auf sie.

Lily unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen und faltete schließlich langsam den Brief auseinander. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Mühe die Handschrift zu entziffern. Es schien als hielte sie den kläglichen Versuch eines Jungen in den Händen, der einen neuen Rekord in Schnellschreiben aufstellen wollte. Schnellschreiben ohne Schönschreiben. Anscheinend hatte ihn selbst das Schreiben dieses kleinen Zettels unheimliche Überwindung gekostet.

„_Hallo, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mich in zwei Tagen nach Hogsmeade begleiten würdest. Wir können ja zusammen bei Madame Puddifoot einen Tee trinken. Frank L._" las sie flüsternd vor.

Alice riss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand und begann nun selbst zu lesen. Ihre Augen hellten sich auf und ein seltenes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, dass aber schnell wieder erlosch. Sie wurde noch bleicher als zuvor. „Ach du meine Güte... Lily... er will ein Date mit mir... aber wie... ich meine, ich... _kann das doch nicht_... "

„Was gibt es da nicht zu können?" Lily schmunzelte. „Ist doch ganz einfach, du triffst dich mit ihm, trinkt zusammen einen Tee – vielleicht auch zwei, redet über Gott und die Welt und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt es sogar zu einem Kuss."

„Kuss?" Ächzte Alice und war nun genauso weiß wie die Vorhänge der Himmelbette in den Schlafsälen. Sie hatte so laut gesprochen, dass selbst die Gruppe Erstklässler sie hörten, obwohl sie am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums saßen.

James und auch seine Freunde blickten zu ihnen herüber, wobei ein breites Grinsen auf James' Gesicht erschien. „Ach Evans, wir haben noch nicht geklärt, wie wir das morgen machen! Soll ich hier unten auf dich warten oder treffen wir uns im Besen?"

„Was?"

„Natürlich können wir uns auch bei Zonko treffen, wenn es dir im Besen zu voll ist. Der Keller kann ganz romantisch sein, weißt du!" James zwinkerte ihr wissend zu.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wovon du sprichst?"

„Na hör mal, sag bloß du hast _unser _Date vergessen!"

Lily machte ein abwertendes Geräusch. „Von was träumst du eigentlich nachts, Potter?"

„Von dir!".

„Oh tu mir den Gefallen und werde endlich erwachsen!" sagte sie genervt und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.

James lächelte darauf verschmitzt. „Wenn ich es bin, gehst du dann mit mir aus?"

Lily tat ihm nicht den Gefallen ihm zu antworten. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn kurz bevor James seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schwang das Portrait zur Seite und ihre drei Freundinnen traten lachend ein. Sie waren vollgepackt mit Keksen und anderen süßen Leckereien. Kathleen trug sogar eine Schüssel voll Pudding, die Löffel in den Taschen ihrer blauen Hose gesteckt. Willow, die als Letzte den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat bog sich so sehr vor Lachen, dass sie fast ihre Kekse fallen ließ.

„Vorsicht!" Hastig nahm ihr Amanda die Kekse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dabei blieb ihr Blick auf den kleinen Brief von Frank hängen. Noch ehe Alice Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu verstecken, griff sie danach. „Was ist denn das?" Sie überflog den Brief flüchtig, begann dann noch mal von neuem zu lesen, wobei sich ihre Stirn in tiefen Falten furchte. „Meine Güte, wem gehört denn die Sauklaue!"

„Frankschlongbottom..." nuschelte Alice verlegen und lief rot an.

„FRANK?" Willow schrie den Namen förmlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, worauf Kathleen ihr in die Seite stupste. „Na los, schrei halt noch lauter, ich glaube er hat es nicht gehört!"

„Oh, tut mir leid!" Sie grinste, sah dabei keineswegs wie jemand aus, dem etwas leid tat.

Amanda ging nicht darauf ein, sie blickte Alice begeistert an. „Du hast ein Date mit Frank Longbottom? Alice, das ist wunderbar! Das muss gefeiert werden!"

„Hör ich da das Wort feiern?" Sirius beugte sich übertrieben weit zu ihnen rüber. Er grinste schelmisch. „Was dagegen wenn vier hübsche, äußerst attraktive, anständige und durchaus sympathische Kerle, die halb vorm Verhungern sind, mitfeiern?"

„Hübsch? Wer ist hier hübsch?" Kathleen blickte sich übertrieben um.

„Du bestimmt nicht!" blaffte Sirius, worauf die Mädchen empört aufschrieen.

Willow baute sich regelrecht vor ihm auf. „Und das sagt jemand der rumrennt als wäre er ein etwas zu groß geratener Hund. Wollen wir Gassi gehen, _Padfoot_? Komm, schön Pfötchen geben!" flötete sie wobei ihre Stimme den Ton eines Menschen annahm, der mit einem kleinen naiven Kind sprach.

Wahrscheinlich wäre dies zu einem Wortgefecht zweiter Klasse ausgeartet, hätte Alice der Streiterei nicht Einhalt geboten. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln steckte sie den Brief sorgfältig in die Tasche und wandte sich an die vier Jungen. „Bedient euch, hab eh keinen großen Hunger!"

Das war das Stichwort; ehe sie sich versah, hatte Lily James neben sich sitzen, was ihr alles andere als gefiel. Er griff zu den Keksen und wollte ihr einen anbieten, was sie aber mit den Worten, sie könne alleine essen, abtat. Seltsamerweise quittierte er dies mit einem gelassenen Schulterzucken.

„Weswegen feiern wir eigentlich?" fragte er nach einer Weile mampfend.

„Such es dir raus!" Amanda grinste, warf Lily ein Augenzwinkern zu, wegen dem ihre Laune augenblicklich sank. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab, schaute zu Remus und Kathleen, die sich gerade ausgelassen über die letzte Verwandlungsstunde unterhielten. Sie hatte Kathleen noch nie so fröhlich Lachen gesehen und auch in Remus' Augen konnte sie so etwas wie Interesse erkennen.

„Also, sagen wir um zehn Uhr hier im Gemeinschaftsraum!" James' Worte ließen sie zusammenzucken.

Lily rollte genervt mit den Augen, den selbstsicheren Unterton in seiner Stimme überhörend. „Gegenfrage: Bist du der letzte Mann auf der Erde?"

„Wenn ich ja sage, werden wir dann ein Date haben?"

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, schenkte ihm lediglich einen Blick, der ihre Antwort nur zu deutlich vertrat.

James schien ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. „Wieso machst du es uns so schwer?" Er senkte etwas die Stimme. „Weißt du... ich...!" Das Grinsen verschwand. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich niemand bin. Ich meine, selbst du musst zugeben, dass du mich gar nicht so hassen kannst. Mit mir wird es nie langweilig, ich bin talentiert und ein durchaus anständiger Kerl. Ich kann dich beschützen u–"

Lily legte fassungslos den Kopf schief. Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen so derart arrogant von sich reden gehört. „Sicher und dann brennen wir gemeinsam mit deinem buntbemalten VW-Bus durch, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sarkastisch, wobei ihr das verwirrte Funkeln in James' Augen für einen kleinen Moment eine riesige Genugtuung verschaffte. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Potter!" Sie sprach sehr langsam, wirkte wie ein Vulkan, der kurz davor war, auszubrechen. „Von mir aus kannst du Merlin persönlich sein, aber ich würde lieber einen Troll mit Schlafmütze heiraten als auch nur einmal mit dir auszugehen!"

Damit stand sie demonstrativ auf und unterbrach damit das Gespräch ihrer Klassenkameraden. Alice runzelte die Stirn, blickte erst sie, dann James fragend an. Willow aber grinste breit, murmelte etwas unmissverständliches, worauf Lily entschied, dass sie es besser nicht verstehen wollte. Mit einer müden Bewegung fuhr sie sich durch das Haar, verkündete, dass sie müde sei und ging zu den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sie bemerkte James' Blick nicht, der ihr verträumt hinterher schaute.

* * *

James lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Freunde, das dann und wann zu einem halblauten Schnarchen ausartete. Das Licht des Mondes fiel direkt auf ihn, tauchte sein Bett in ein silbriges Licht. Umrisse der Möbel wurden darunter deutlich; der Stuhl am Fenster, auf den ein zerknüllter Bündel Klamotten lag. Am Bettende lag Sirius' Hemd und andere Kleidungsstücke. Es war zweifelsohne sichtbar, dass dies der Schlafsaal der Jungen war. Meistens war Remus' Seite die einzige, die aufgeräumt und ordentlich war. Er fragte sich, was Lily wohl sagen würde, würde sie einen Blick hier rein werfen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie eines Morgen hier reinschritt, ihn sanft wach küsste. Dabei würden ihre Augen strahlen und er selbst würde sie zu sich runter ins Bett ziehen, sie ganz fest in die Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen.

„Prongs?"

Sirius' Stimme durchdrang das Bild, wie ein Pfeil. Es zerfiel in tausend Scherben und James musste sich zusammenreißen, einen möglichst freundlichen Ton aufzusetzen. „Hm?" machte er, wobei er versuchte das Bild noch einmal in seinen Kopf zu rufen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Seufzend drehte er sich um, blickte zu seinen besten Freund hinüber, der auf den Rücken lag, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Was glaubst du, hat Voldemort vor?"

James blickte ihn verdutzt an, richtete sich dann aber etwas auf. „Wieso fragst du?"

Es dauerte lange, bis Sirius antwortete. Abwesend starrte er auf die Decke seines Himmelbettes, schien James' Anwesenheit gar nicht zu bemerken. „Ich habe dir nicht alles erzählt..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Meine Sommerferien – zumindest den Teil, den ich daheim verbracht habe. Der Abend bevor ich... abgehauen bin, ich hatte einen riesigen Krach mit meinem _Vater_. Er... hat wieder einiges getrunken gehabt, _die Frau, die sich meine Mutter schimpft_, war nicht daheim, ebenso wie Regulus. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte ihn schon in vielerlei Verfassung gesehen aber noch nie so..." Sein Freund stockte.

James wartete geduldig. Er kannte ihn, wenn man anfing ihn zu drängen, verschloss er sich und man brachte kein lumpiges Wort mehr aus ihm heraus. Gleichzeitig aber versetzte es ihm einen Stich, das alles zu hören. Er fühlte sich schuldig, noch gerade eben hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es wäre mit Lily zusammen zu sein, hatte sein sonst so großzügig vorhandenes Glück noch weiter ausgebreitet ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sein bester Freund nicht einmal eine richtige Familie hatte.

Sirius seufzte, öffnete die Augen und blickte in Erinnerung schwelgend auf die Decke seines Himmelbettes. „Er hat mich angeschrieen, ich wäre der größte Versager, der ihm je untergekommen ist. Wollte mir mit der Flasche eins überziehen... konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, aber eine Scherbe prallte von der Wand ab und bohrte sich in meine Schulter. Hat ganz schön geblutet, kannst du mir glauben. Aber das war nicht einmal das Beunruhigende." Er stockte, fuhr dann aber mit einem mürrischen Ton fort: „Ich weiß noch, ich saß am Boden, er stand über mir, breitbeinig. Ich dachte, das war's jetzt, aber er hat mich hochgezogen und dann hat er etwas gesagt, was mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen ist. Er hat gelacht, dreckig gelacht. Ich weiß nicht mehr den wortwörtlichen Laut, aber sinngemäß... Ich werde irgendwann merken, dass ich nur zu einer Seite gehöre... zu Voldemorts... dass ich ein wahrer Black sei und dass der Dunkle Lord nur darauf wartet, dass ich zu ihm komme und Opfer bringe. Erst... die Potters... also dich und deine Familie." Wieder stockte er, diesmal aber nicht lange. „Und dann all die anderen Schlammblüter und Verräter. Meine Zeit würde bald kommen!"

James schluckte, setzte sich nun vollends auf und schlang die Arme um seine Knien. Ihm fröstelte. „Und... was ist dann passiert?"

Sirius lachte leise. „Nichts. Er ist umgefallen und eingeschlafen. Ich denke Kreacher hat ihn später aufgelesen und ins Bett geschleift, ich habe nur die Scherben und all die anderen Spuren beseitigt. Aber noch am gleichen Abend habe ich gehört, wie Regulus mit..." Er machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „_Seiner _Mutter über Voldemort gesprochen hat. Ich konnte nicht alles hören, ein paar mal fiel Lestranges Name. Und irgendein Ritual!"

„Du meinst das Aufnahmeritual? Lestrange und ein Todesser?"

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wäre doch möglich. Schon allein wie er letztes Jahr den Drittklässler fertig gemacht hat."

„Wenn das stimmt..." James führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Du weißt, was das heißt. Alle Muggelstämmige sind in Gefahr. Auch Lily!"

Eine eisige Kälte schien James' Herz zu umgreifen und immer weiter zuzudrücken. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Dumbledore?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür haben wir zu wenig Beweise. Du vergisst, wir reimen uns das gerade nur zusammen. Außerdem könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er es weiß, oder zumindest ahnt. Immerhin hat er vorzeitig gehandelt und möglichst viele unserer Stunden mit den Slytherins zusammengelegt."

James nickte langsam. „Was ist mit dem, was dein Vater gesagt hat?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Da muss er mich vorher umlegen, als dass ich jemals Voldemort diene. Aber ich will ehrlich sein, ich trau dem ganzen nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Kontakt zu ihm haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie aktiv mitmischen, dafür ist mein alter Herr viel zu feige. Aber ich denke die Freundschaft zu Voldemort ist nicht umsonst. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihm irgendwas versprochen, dass ich mich ihm anschließe. Und wenn ich es nicht tue, wird es Regulus tun. Dieser Narr würde sich dem Beugen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sich damit sein eigenes Grab schaufeln..."

„Du wirst es nicht verhindern können, Padfoot! Egal ob du dich dem beugst oder nicht, Regulus würde sich so oder so Voldemort anschließen, würde er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen und glaube mir, das wird er...Es war gut, dass du den Absprung geschafft hast."

„Nein!" Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf, blickte seinen Freund entschlossen an. „Ich habe die einzige Chance weggeschmissen, mehr herauszufinden. Bei meiner Familie würde ich direkt an der Quelle sitzen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kumpel!" James' Stimme war nun ein ärgerliches Zischen. „Das ist eine Nummer zu groß für uns. Du weißt, du bist bei uns jederzeit willkommen und das wird immer so bleiben."

Sirius lachte spöttisch. „Wieso so sicher, mein Freund? Vielleicht werde ich euch alle eines schönen Tages umbringen!"

Die Worte waren verletzend, doch James wusste, dass es für Sirius die einzige Möglichkeit bedeutete, den Schmerz zu überwinden. Es war nicht einfach, sich gegen seine eigene Familie zu stellen, auch wenn sie noch so schlecht erscheint.

„Nun, falls du das je versuchen solltest, muss ich dich vorwarnen. Ich verstehe mich zu wehren!" Er lächelte humorlos.

Sein Freund grinste böse. Er setzte sich auf und beugte sich weit zu ihm rüber. „Na, dich schaff ich doch allemal!"

„Das ich nicht lache! Wer lag beim letzten Mal wimmernd am Boden und hat um Gnade gefleht?"

„Du warst schon immer ein zu großer Träumer, Prongs!" Er langte nach seinem Kopfkissen und warf es nach James, der gerade noch Zeit hatte sich zu ducken. Das Kopfkissen klatschte etwas unterhalb vom Fenster gegen die Wand. „Was waren da eigentlich vorhin zwischen dir und Evans? Sah ganz nach Abfuhr Nummer dreiundvierzig aus!"

„Soviel?" James schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf. „Mehr als zehn habe ich bestimmt nicht!"

„Aber sicher, mein Freund. Kannst ja Moony fragen, er führt eine Strichliste. Wobei man aber bedenken muss, dass wir nicht immer zur Stelle waren, deshalb dürfte man getrost noch zwei oder drei Striche hinzusetzen."

„Haha." Grummelte James, bückte sich nach dem Kissen und warf es seinem Freund in hohen Bogen zurück.

„Also, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Was soll ich sagen? Abfuhr Nummer – wie viel?"

„Keine Ahnung!" Sirius grinste. „So interessant bist du nun auch wieder nicht. Sah aber ziemlich verärgert aus, die Gute. Was hast du diesmal gesagt?"

„Nichts, wirklich. Ich hab ihr nur... von den Vorteilen erzählt, die sie hätte, wenn sie mit mir ausgehen würde... "

Er erntete ein undeutbares Kopfschütteln. „Na ja, wenigstens bist du nicht der einzige, der schwer verliebt ist!" Sirius senkte die Stimme, ruckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten Richtung Remus und Peter. „Hast du Moony und Kathleen gesehen?"

„Sollte ich?"

Sein Freund nickte grinsend. „Also wenn das keine verliebten Blicke waren, dann werde ich der größte Bewunderer von Schniefelus' Hakennase!"

James lachte darauf, verstummte dann aber augenblicklich als das Atmen seiner beiden Freunde aus dem Rhythmus kam und leiser wurde. Bettengeraschel ertönte leise, ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem lauten Gähnen.

„Was macht ihr da?" Remus' Stimme ertönte verschlafen irgendwo hinter Sirius. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?" Er grummelte etwas unverständliches, zog sich die Bettdecke genervt über den Kopf.

James grinste breit. „Recht hat er." Er gähnte ungeniert, fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar.

„Was soll's, wir haben eh Zauberkunst in der ersten Stunde. Also genug Zeit den verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen."

„Sicher!" ertönte das gedämpfte Grummeln Remus'. „Und ich darf euch vor den Prüfungen wieder mit meinen Mitschriften beglücken, was?"

Sirius lachte, allerdings rücksichtsvoll leise um nicht auch noch Peter zu wecken. „Du hast es erfasst, Moony. Für irgendwas musst du ja gut sein!"

„Sehr witzig, Padfoot!" Er schlug die Bettdecke von seinem Kopf. „Ich sollte Geld dafür verlangen und sie in der ganze Schule verscherbeln. Innerhalb von ein paar Stunden würde ich steinreich werden!"

„Und warum machst du es nicht?" fragte James belustigt.

„Weil ich im Gegensatz zu euch ein viel zu gutes Herz habe!"

Die drei verfielen in leises Gelächter. „Hört, hört!" sagte Sirius spöttisch. „Es gibt immer ein schwarzes Schaf und ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich es bin!"

Beide Freunde blickten ihn nachdenklich an. Stille herrschte im Schlafsaal, dass nur von Peters leisem Schnarchen unterbrochen wurde. Irgendwo weit draußen ertönte der leise Klang eines Uhus.

Schließlich aber war es James, der die Bettdecke über seinen Körper zog und sich hinlegte. „Wie auch immer..." Er gähnte abermals. „Zauberkunst ist das einzige Fach, in dem ich fast neben Lily sitze. Ich werde mich hüten, das zu verschlafen!" Er grinste und es war auch das letzte, was seine Freunde in dieser Nacht von ihm sahen. Er zog die Bettdecke weit über seinen Kopf. Es dauerte lange, bis sein Körper sein Tribut verlange und ihn der Schlaf übermannte.


	3. Chapter 3

**CRUCIAL TEST**

_**The True Tale About James And Lily Part 1**_

_Endlich! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dieses Kapitel gehasst habe. Schon seit Ewigkeiten sitze ich hier dran, SEIT EWIGKEITEN! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie viele Versionen es von diesem Kapitel insgesamt gab. Es waren auf jeden Fall eine Menge. _

_Seit ich angefangen habe, diese Story zu schreiben, hat mir dieses doofe Kapitel den letzten Nerv geraubt. Und das nur weil es nun...der Beginn der eigentliche Story ist. Eigentlich könnte man ja aus Kapitel eins und zwei ein Kapitel machen, aber ich hab's ehrlich gesagt nie fertig gebracht (bin ne schlechte Autorin, nicht ich hab die Story im Griff, sondern die Story hat mich im Griff!)._

_Danke für eure netten Reviews. Hat mich wieder einmal sehr ermutigt zu hören, dass meine Arbeit doch ganz passabel ist. Ist auch ein Unterschied, wenn man das von Außenstehende zu hören bekommt. Vielen Dank, ich kanns nicht oft genug betonen!_

_Ja, die Szene im zweiten Kapitel, in der Sirius James von seinen Ferien erzählt, gefällt mir auch. Eine der wenigen Szenen, die ich an einem Stück geschrieben habe und mit der ich gleich zufrieden war._

_Und was Lilys Abneigung gegenüber James angeht: nun ja, James benimmt sich auch wie der letzte Vollidiot, nicht? Aber wie sagte Sirius im fünften Band über James' Wandel: „Sobald James sich ein wenig die Hörner abgestoßen hatte..." Ihr werdet auf jeden Fall erfahren, wie er sich die Hörner abgestoßen hat. _

_Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit Hass-Chapter 3! _

**Chapter 3**

Der letzte Unterrichtstag ging schnell vorüber, das Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand bevor. Am Morgen des Samstags stießen alle Quidditchbegeisterten einen freudigen Jubel aus, als sie einen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett neben der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle warfen. Ein großes Stück Pergament war darauf gepinnt worden, auf dem große verschnörkelte Buchstaben ein gewisses „Tiny-International-Match" ausriefen.

Das T.I.M. war ein Vorschlag der Vertrauensschüler gewesen, das Ergebnis ihrer vergangenen Sitzung. Sie empfanden es als eine gute Idee, die Franzosen zu einer kleinen Quidditch-Meisterschaft einzuladen, in der acht Mannschaften antreten sollten; die vier Hausmannschaften aus Hogwarts, sowie vier Mannschaften von der französischen Schule Beauxbaton. Das Endspiel würde ein Tag vor Ostern ausgetragen werden. Am Abend sollte dann der geplante Osternachtsball stattfinden. Der Preis war ein großer Pokal, auf dem die Namen der Spieler der Siegermannschaft eingraviert werden sollen. Im Gegenzug jedoch verlangte die Lehrerschaft, dass der Kampf um die Quidditchmeisterschaft entfällt.

Das alles interessierte Alice Booker jedoch herzlich wenig. Ihr Interesse galt lediglich sich selbst, sowie einem kleinen Stück Pergament, dass sie von Frank erhalten hatte. Dies reichte durchaus aus, um Alice von Minute zu Minute nervöser werden zu lassen. Eine Stunde verbrachte sie allein damit, passende Kleidung aus ihrem Koffer zu ziehen. Und doppelt so lang brauchte sie, bis jedes einzelne Haar am richtigen Platz saß.

Lily beobachtete sie schmunzelnd. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie sich so aufbrezeln wollte. Frank mochte sie genau so, wie sie immer war, natürlich und sie selbst.

Am Ende sah selbst Alice dies ein. Frustriert warf sie Willows Schminkutensilien in die Ecke, kämmte sich das Haar und band es zu einem lockeren Zopf, der ihre Gesichtsform umschmeichelte. Ihre Augen strahlten, doch das nervöse Lächeln wollte nicht verschwinden.

„U-Und?" fragte sie skeptisch.

Lily zeigte ihr den ausgestreckten Daumen nach oben. „Perfekt!" Sie lächelte, nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand und zerrte sie aus dem Schlafsaal. „Und jetzt komm endlich, wir wollen Frankieboy doch nicht warten lassen!"

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch voll, hauptsächlich Erst– und Zweitklässler, die den Zaubererort noch nicht besuchen durften. Neidische Blicke streiften sie und ein paar Siebtklässler, die wohl noch auf den Rest ihrer Freunde warteten, zwinkerten Alice wissend zu. Anscheinend hatte es sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Alice ein Date mit ihrem Klassenkameraden hatte. Ein Pfeifen verfolgte sie.

Willow und Kathleens Augen wurden groß, als sie Alice erblickten „Wow, also wenn er dich heute nicht reizend findet, dann ist er blind!" stieß Kathleen aus.

Willow stierte Lily grinsend von der Seite her an. „Na, dass du mir ja nicht eifersüchtig wirst."

„Auf was denn?"

„Ich habe gehört, Potter hätte ne Verabredung!" Willows Grinsen wurde breiter, doch Kathleen stupste sie in die Seite.

„Nicht Potter, Black hat ne Verabredung!"

„Kathleen, du olle Spielverderberin!" fuhr Willow sie an. „Jetzt hätte ich zu gern Lilys Gesicht gesehen!"

„Da gibt es nichts zu sehen. Ist mir völlig schnuppe wenn Potter eine Verabredung hat. Von mir aus kann er mit der ganzen Schule ausgehen. Dann lässt er mich wenigstens in Ruhe-"

„DREI?" Peter Pettigrews Stimme schallte durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, übertönte das laute Gemurmel der anderen Schüler. Er kam zusammen mit Potter, Black und Lupin von den Schlafsälen. Alle vier waren in einer angeregten Unterhaltung vertieft, so dass sie den Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum kaum Beachtung schenkten.

Lily konnte spüren, wie Kathleen sich neben ihr nervös durch das Haar strich und den Blick hastig gen Boden senkte.

„Padfoot, du bist verrückt!" Potter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Wie willst du mit drei Mädchen gleichzeitig ausgehen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ‚ausgehen' das richtige Wort dafür ist." Warf Remus trocken ein.

„Nenn es wie du willst." erwiderte Sirius unberührt, merkte dann aber, dass James auf eine Antwort wartete. „Was denn? Ist ja nicht schwer, mit drei Mädels gleichzeitig auszugehen! Die erste treffe ich gleich unten in der Eingangshalle, die zweite um 12 Uhr im Besen und die dritte um 16 Uhr, allerdings in irgend so einem Café. War ihre Idee, mir soll's recht sein. Dann bekomme ich keine Troubles falls sie früher auftaucht und mich plötzlich mit der anderen sieht!" Sirius' Stimme klang nüchtern, als würde er vom Wetter reden.

Remus schnüffelte derweil gespielt übertrieben an seinem Freund herum.

„Was soll das?" knurrte Sirius.

„Hm, seit wann trägst du Parfüm?" Remus grinste und auch James konnte sich ein Grinsen nur mühsam verkneifen, als Sirius' Blick ihn auffing.

„Ihr habt einfach keine Ahnung von Frauen. Kein Wunder, dass James zu blöd ist um Evans rumzukriegen. Ich selbst hätte schon am ersten Abend in Hogwarts ein Date mit ihr klar gemacht!"

„Der große Frauenversteher, was Black? Mein Herz erzittert!" Lily schaute ihn mit gefährlichem Blick an. Die vier Rumtreiber waren gerade an ihnen vorbei gelaufen, als Sirius das sagte. Augenblicklich blieben sie stehen.

„Und mit wem triffst du dich, Evans?"

„Würde ich auf Paviane stehen, wärst du meine große Nummer eins, Black!" erwiderte Lily nüchtern.

„Nein, da müsstest du eher auf Hunde stehen!" kam Sirius' Konter, worauf Peter laut anfing zu lachen. „Oder stehst du vielleicht auf Hirsche?" Er schaute Potter grinsend an.

Dieser schüttelte warnend den Kopf und wandte sich hastig, mit einem leichten Grinsen um die Lippen an Alice. „Sieh an, hat der olle Longbottom es endlich fertig gebracht, dich zu fragen?"

Alice nickte lächelnd. „Spricht sich das etwa schon wieder rum?"

„Nun, du kennst ja die Schüler von Hogwarts." Klinkte sich Remus in das Gespräch ein, wobei er einen schnellen Blick zu Kathleen wagte, die verlegen den Blick gen Boden gerichtet hielt. „Geht immer verdammt schnell rum, wenn einer der beliebten Schülern allen Anschein nach bald nicht mehr zu haben ist!"

„Außer bei Black natürlich, da ist man es nicht anders gewohnt." Willow lachte böse.

„Wie auch immer." Sagte James hastig, ehe Sirius zu einem Konter ansetzen konnte. „Wir sehen uns in Hogsmeade, Evans!" Damit, ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er zusammen mit seinen Freunden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Habt ihr das mitgekriegt?" Kathleens Nervosität schien mit dem Verschwinden der Vier wieder verflogen zu sein. „Black hat drei Dates. Wie er das wohl geschafft hat?"

Alice schnaufte. „Nun, es ist nicht schwer in der Bibliothek an ein Buch über Liebestränke ranzukommen!"

* * *

James Potter blickte über die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler hinweg zu seinem Freund, an dessen Seite ein bildhübsches Mädchen stand. Er kannte sie nur vom Sehen, wusste, dass sie ein Jahr jünger war als sie und aus Ravenclaw kam.

James seufzte, was täte er dafür, wenn jetzt Lily neben ihm stehen würde, anstatt Remus. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er an das Turnier im April dachte. Am Anfang war er enttäuscht gewesen, dass die Hausmeisterschaft gestrichen wurde. Jetzt aber freute er sich umso mehr auf die Franzosen. In Gedanken sah er sich bereits schon den Pokal in die Höhe stemmen, während Lily auf ihn zuging. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Körper und ein sanfter, aber umso leidenschaftlicher Kuss benetzte seine Lippen-

„Hübsch ist sie, das muss man ihm lassen!" Remus riss ihn hart aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte ebenfalls den Hals gereckt um Sirius' neue Errungenschaft zu begutachten. Im nächsten Moment verzog er aber schmerzhaft das Gesicht und fasste sich an die Seite.

„Was ist?" James schaute ihn alarmiert an, vergaß den kleinen Tagtraum, der ihn noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gefangen gehalten hatte.

Doch sein Freund machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nichts, ich spüre es nur wieder. In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond..."

Peter schaute Remus ebenfalls mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen..."

„Ach was!" murmelte dieser und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Glaubst du, ich lass es mir entgehen, wenn Padfoot 'nen Korb bekommt? Ich würde mein ganzes Geld darauf verwetten, dass er es nicht schafft, mit drei Mädchen an einem Tag auszugehen!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!" James lachte. „Den Mädchen interessiert eh nur sein Aussehen... "

„Heh Potter!" ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Hastig drehten sie sich um. Rodolphus Lestrange mit Anhang drängelte sich gelassen nach vorne zu den drei Gryffindors. Er hatte den Arm um Bellatrix' Schulter gelegt und grinste gehässig in die Runde.

„Was willst du?" James' Augen stierten ihn lauernd an, wie ein Tier, dass einen Rivalen vor sich hatte, der ihm den Platz als Rädelsführer streitig machen wollte.

Bellatrix verzog abfällig die Lippen. „Sieh an, mein ach-so-toller Cousin gibt sich mit Schlammblütler ab!"

„Skandal, nicht?" erwiderte James lasch.

„Und das im fürnehmen Hause der Blacks." Entfuhr es Remus in einer übertrieben dramatischen Tonlage.

Regulus, der hinter Lestrange stand, schaute ihn warnend an. „Vorsicht, Lupin!"

„Sonst was?" Das kam nun von Peter. Seine Stimme klang zittrig, das Kinn hatte er aber kampfeslustig gereckt.

„Peter, Peter!" Rodolphus schüttelte bedacht den Kopf, wie man es bei einem kleinen dummen Kind machen würde. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig, was ich von mir gebe. Du weißt ja, nicht immer können deine niedlichen Freunde um dir herumscharwenzeln."

Peter errötete und stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

„Und dir Potter..." Er wandte sich an James. „Lass dir eines gesagt sein. Eines Tages wirst du bluten, für alles, was du je getan hast. Du und dieses dreckige Schlammblut!" Dabei ruckte sein Kopf nach hinten, wo ein paar Meter entfernt Lily mit ihren Freundinnen stand und über irgendwas lachten, das Willow gesagt hatte.

James' Magen verkrampfte sich, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Slytherins zuwandte. Und doch wirkte er äußerlich cool, fuhr sich demonstrativ durch das Haar. „Weißt du, wenn ich jedes mal geblutet hätte, wenn du es gesagt hast, dann müsste ich längst tot sein."

„Du wärst ein medizinisches Wunder." gluckste Remus.

Rodolphus aber ging nicht auf den Wortangriff ein. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte fast schon freundlich. Und mit diesem Lächeln ging er zusammen mit seinen Freunden Richtung Hogsmeade.

James blieb perplex stehen, merkte nicht wie sich all die anderen Schüler aus dem Schloss an ihm vorbei drängeln mussten. Lestranges Drohung, die nicht nur gegen ihn sondern auch gegen Lily gerichtet war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als Lily in Gefahr zu bringen. Vor allem da Voldemort immer mehr an Einfluss und Macht gewann und viele Schüler aus Hogwarts sich davon beeinflussen ließen.

„Komm schon Prongs, oder wartest du auf eine Extraeinladung?" Remus stand mit Peter schon draußen vor dem Schloss. Ungeduldig schaute er in die Eingangshalle, in der sich die letzten Schüler auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Frank Longbottom gehörte dazu, er ging mit bleichem Gesicht an ihnen vorbei ohne sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

James nickte, schalte sich in Gedanken einen Idioten. Nichts würde passieren, noch nie ist irgendwas passiert, nachdem Lestrange sein Mund aufgerissen hatte und das würde auch weiterhin so bleiben. Er ahnte nicht annähernd, wie falsch er mit diesem Gedanken lag.

* * *

Lily schlenderte zusammen mit Alice durch die Gassen Hogsmeades. Willow und Kathleen hatten sich von ihnen getrennt, zumal sie nach Amanda Ausschau halten wollten. Diese hatte ein Date mit einem Hufflepuffschüler. Willow behauptete steif und fest, dass sie ihre Freundin mit ihrer neuen Errungenschaft wildknutschend in einer Seitengasse finden würden. Der Gedanke hatte die beiden schließlich nicht mehr losgelassen, so dass sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr begaben.

Alice wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger. Sie warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zur Uhr und unterhielt Lily mit ihren abstrusen Vorstellungen, wie das Date mit Frank ihrer Meinung nach verlaufen wird. Dabei kannte ihre Fantasie keine Grenze, wenn sie alle möglichen katastrophalen Dinge aufzählte, die schief gehen könnten und woraufhin Frank sie nie wieder auch nur eines Blickes würdigen würde.

„Ich glaube mir ist schlecht!" Sie waren in einer verlassenen Seitengassen, nicht weit von Madame Puddifoots Café entfernt. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Alice wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Lily hielt sie fest.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Alice!" sagte sie ruhig aber energisch und wollte sie weiterzerren. Doch in dem Moment spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Hastig wirbelte sie herum, die Hand griffbereit am Zauberstab.

„Keep cool, Evans!" James lachte und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er war alleine.

„Was willst du?" fragte Lily forsch.

Er ignorierte ihre Frage geflissentlich. Demonstrativ schaute er sich um, wandte sich dann aber an das rothaarige Mädchen. „Nett hier, findest du nicht? Lust auf einen Tee?"

„Jah." Sagte Lily zu seiner Überraschung mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Allerdings keine Lust auf _deine_ Gesellschaft."

„Nun, ich kann mich auch unsichtbar machen, wenn du dich dabei besser fühlst. Ist das kein Angebot?" hakte er grinsend nach.

„Wegen mir brauchst du nicht absagen." Mischte sich Alice kleinlaut in das Gespräch ein. „Ich finde auch allein den Weg zur Puddifoot."

James' Grinsen vergrößerte sich, wobei man nun selbst seine hintersten Backenzähne begutachten konnte. „Na also, damit wäre das eine ausgemachte Sache!"

„Nein." Zischte Lily wütend. „Damit ist das ganz bestimmt keine ausgemachte Sache. Lass mich verdammt noch mal endlich in Ruhe, Potter."

Er erhielt keine Gelegenheit darauf etwas zu erwidern, zumal das Gespräch durch Remus' Auftauchen unterbrochen wurde. „Hier bist du!" sagte er ein wenig außer Atem zu James. Den Mädchen nickte er zur Begrüßung kurz zu.

„Wo ist Peter?"

„Wollte noch irgendwas besorgen; ist in irgendeinem Laden verschwunden...Da hinten kommt er." Remus deutete mit dem Kopf hinter James und den Mädchen. Peter, zwei Bögen Pergament unter den Arm geklemmt, kam mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zu.

James nickte, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit von Peter weggelenkt wurde. Ein dunkles Gemurmel drang an seinen Ohren, kaum wahrnehmbar. Er verstand die Worte nicht, doch für einen kleinen Moment hatte er das Gefühl das Wort _Stupor_ herauszuhören, war sich aber hinterher nicht mehr sicher. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er plötzlich hinter Peter einen roten Schimmer sah, der direkt auf den kleinen Jungen zuschoss.

„Peter! Runter!" schrie er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Es war bereits zu spät, Peter hatte gerade noch Zeit sich umzudrehen, als der rote Lichtstrahl ihn erfasste. Zumindest sah es am Anfang so aus, als würde er ihn treffen. Im letzten Moment, keinen Fingerbreit hinter Peter, verschwand er aber fast völlig von der Bildfläche, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später vor dem Jungen wieder aufzutauchen. Fassungslos musste James zusehen, wie der Lichtstrahl direkt auf Lily, Remus, Alice und ihn zuschoss.

Lily starrte den Lichtstrahl geschockt an, unfähig sich zu rühren. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre, aus der Schusslinie zu kommen, doch ihre Beine versagten ihr kläglich den Dienst. Hinterher konnte sie sich noch an die Berührung zweier Hände erinnern, die sie grob zur Seite stießen. Kurz darauf ertönte ein lauter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei, der in ihren Ohren dröhnte und von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie schrie oder jemand anders.

Sie prallte hart auf dem Boden auf, dass ihr die Luft aus den Lungen entwich und rutschte über die gepflasterte Straße, wobei sie sich Knie und Ellenbogen aufschürfte.

Keuchend blieb sie ein paar Sekunden lang mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, öffnete diese aber, als sie ein halblautes Stöhnen irgendwo neben sich hörte. Alice kniete neben ihr, rüttelte sie zaghaft an der Schulter.

„Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme.

Lily nickte, schaute dann aber zu den anderen und erblickte James Potter, der hustend und gekrümmt genau dort stand, wo sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Sein Gesicht war blass. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf sein Knie ab, während er die andere gegen seinen Bauch gepresst hielt. Ein Stöhnen entlockte sich seinen Lippen, als er sich mühselig, aber ohne Hilfe, aufrappelte.

„Bist...Bist du... okay?" keuchte er und schaute Lily unverwandt an. Es war schon eine lächerliche Fragen, wenn man bedachte, dass er um einiges mitgenommener aussah als sie.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie anstelle einer Antwort.

Es war Alice, die ihr antwortete. Aufgeregt deutete sie auf James. „Er hat dich gestoßen – einfach so. Und dann ist er plötzlich zu Boden gegangen, als ob er von irgendwas getroffen worden wäre und hat geschrieen... Ich... es war fürchterlich." Sie schüttelte sich bei der bloßen Erinnerung an das Vergangene, war jedoch so umsichtig, ihr die Hand zu reichen um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Peter kam angerannt, die Bögen Pergament hatte er achtlos in seine Tasche gestopft. „Geht's euch gut?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Keiner antwortete. James hatte sich derweil vollends aufgerichtet. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen eine Hauswand, während er versuchte seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Seine Hände zitterten noch leicht, was er sich nicht erklären konnte, zumal er den Fluch als harmlos einstufte. Der Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ bereits nach. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Schreck, der sich weigerte, ihn loszulassen.

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er seine Jacke und lupfte das darunter liegende Hemd, so dass sein Bauch frei lag. Ein leichter, blassrosa Fleck, kaum zu sehen, zierte seinen Bauch direkt oberhalb des Nabels.

Remus trat näher, beäugte den Fleck misstrauisch und strich vorsichtig darüber. „Tut das weh?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein..." Es war keine Lüge, der Schmerz in seinem Bauch war fast vollständig verschwunden. Nur ein leichtes Druckgefühl beim Einatmen erinnerte ihn noch an den Fluch.

Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Was hat dich getroffen?"

„Was soll das heißen, was hat mich getroffen? Ihr habt den Lichtstrahl doch gesehen!" stieß James perplex aus.

„Welcher Lichtstrahl?" fragten Alice und Peter gleichzeitig. Auch Remus schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich habe keinen Lichtstrahl gesehen. War das der Grund, weshalb du Peter zugerufen hast, er solle sich ducken?"

James nickte. „Der Lichtstrahl hätte ihn getroffen, aber er ist, es sah aus als..."

„...als wäre er durch ihn durchgegangen." Beendete Lily schaudernd seinen Satz, als James stockte und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Du... hast ihn auch gesehen?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Er ist durch ihn durchgegangen?" hakte Remus nach. Skepsis schwang in seiner Stimme und auch Peter und Alice schauten die beiden ungläubig an. Lily konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Sie selbst würde das ganze für einen neuen Scherz der Rumtreiber halten, hätte sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Jetzt schaut sie nicht so an, als hätte sie euch von einem tangotanzenden Bergtroll erzählt." Murrte James. Mit nüchternen Worten erzählte er ihnen, was er gesehen hatte.

Alice wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, nachdem seine Worte verklungen waren. Fragend schaute sie Lily an, die ihre unausgesprochene Frage mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortete. „Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Ein Fluch, den nur ihr seht, was soll das für einer sein?"

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich habe noch nie von einem derartigen Fluch gehört." Sagte Remus, mehr zu sich selbst, währender sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb. Er wandte sich an James. „Du sagtest, jemand hätte Stupor gerufen, nicht? Nun, du scheinst nicht geschockt zu sein, sondern eher...erschlagen."

James nickte nachdenklich. „Der Lichtstrahl ähnelte dem eines Stupor-Zaubers. Er war nur um einiges langsamer... Vielleicht war das nur Tarnung. Vielleicht habe ich auch gar nicht Stupor gehört, sondern irgendwas anderes, ich weiß es nicht!"

Lily hob darauf fröstelnd die Schultern. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sich noch alles hinter diesem Fluch verbergen gekonnt hätte. Die Tatsache, dass James wohlauf war, zeigte deutlich, dass dies nur eine Warnung gewesen war. Doch möchte sie sich eine richtige Drohung lieber nicht ausmalen, wenn ihre Gegner zu derartigen Warnungen fähig waren.

„Ihr solltet in den Krankenflügel gehen..." durchbrach Alice das Schweigen, als sie das Blut sah, dass aus Lilys aufgerissener Hose tropfte.

Lily schaute auf sich herab und schien erst jetzt den vollen Schmerz wahrzunehmen. Ihr Knie, sowie die Schürfwunden am Ellenbogen brannten wie Feuer. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig, was daran lag, dass sie kein Blut sehen konnte. „Schon gut... schau du zu, dass du zu deinem Date kommst!"

„Lass doch dieses doofe Date. Jemand hat dich angreifen wollen, James hätte es fast knüppeldick erwischt und du denkst nur an dieses stumpfsinnige Date? Ich bringe dich zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Du hast ein Jahr darauf gewartet, dass er dich fragt, jetzt mach nicht alles kaputt!" fuhr Lily sie schroff an. „Geh schon, ich werde mit den dreien ins Schloss gehen." Sie schaute ihre Freundin eindringlich an.

„Geh ruhig, wir kümmern uns schon drum." Mischte sich Remus lächelnd ein.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Überlass das nur uns!" Remus' Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Geh schon, Frank wartet bestimmt!"

Alice schien nicht gerade begeistert. „Also gut." Sie seufzte, schenkte Lily einen mürrischen Blick. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging auf direktem Weg zur Madame Puddifoots Café. Sicher hatte sie sich ihr erstes Date mit Frank anders vorgestellt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht." Durchbrach Remus zögerlich das Schweigen, das sich nach Alices Verschwinden zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. „Aber ich würde gerne mehr über diesen seltsamen Fluch erfahren, den nur bestimmte Leute sehen konnten."

„Meine Rede." Knurrte James düster.

Peter schaute fragend von einem zum Anderen. „Ob Lestrange dahinter steckt?"

„Du meinst, wegen dem was er auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gesagt hat? Das würde ich nicht ernst nehmen. Lestrange kam sich schon immer groß vor, wenn er Drohungen aussprechen konnte." Sagte Remus

James aber schaute skeptisch drein. „Nun, passt doch, findet ihr nicht? Wir werden dafür bluten, Lily und ich. Und jetzt frag ich dich, wer von uns blutet?"

Remus' Augenbraue rutschte zweifelnd nach oben. „Meines Sehvermögens nach nur Lily."

„Ja, verdammt, aber wer von uns konnte den Fluch sehen?" fuhr James ihn ungeduldig an. „Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber die haben was vor. Das gerade eben war wohl tatsächlich nur ein Streich..." Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wovon redet ihr?" Lily blickte zwischen den drei Jungen hin und her.

Die drei Freunde wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Schließlich aber war es Remus, der von dem Zusammenstoß mit den Slytherins erzählte. Er brauchte nicht lange. Als er geendet hatte, blickte er sie besorgt an. „Du weißt ja selbst, dass du bei den Slytherins alles andere als beliebt bist."

Peter nickte, auch er schenkte ihr einen besorgen Blick. „Du bist gut in der Schule, selbst Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien können dir nicht das Wasser reichen."

„Und wenn schon." Erwiderte Lily mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung. „Das beweist gar nichts. Jeder könnte dahinter stecken."

„Ja, welch beruhigender Gedanke." Knurrte James, seufzte dann aber. „Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns hier den Kopf zerbrechen." Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf Lily. „Wie sieht' aus, kannst du laufen oder sollen wir dich tragen?" Es war eine völlig ernste Frage.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, als sie zögernd an sich herabsah. „Ich schätze mal, ich habe mehr abgekriegt als du! Vielen Dank, auch!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Warf Remus ein. „Mit Fluch-Verletzungen ist nicht zu spaßen."

Damit hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Doch James wäre nicht James, würde er die vernünftigen Worte seines noch vernünftigeren Freundes ernst nehmen. Für ihn gab es momentan nichts wichtigeres, als so schnell wie möglich dahinter zu kommen, wer hinter dem ganzen Angriff steckte. Und dieser jemand würde dafür büßen, das schwor er sich und wenn es verdammt noch mal das letzte wäre, was er in seinem Leben tat.

* * *

Zurück im Schloss, gingen James und Lily schnurstracks in die Bibliothek. Ein Abstecher bei Madame Pomfrey machten sie nicht, zumal James steif und fest beteuerte, dass ihm nichts fehle und Lily ein paar wenige, aber recht wirkungsvolle Heilzauber beherrschte, die ihre Wunden auf der Stelle heilen ließen. Remus und Peter waren nicht mit ihnen zurückgegangen. Sie wollten Sirius aufsuchen um ihm von den Vorkommnissen zu erzählen und gleichzeitig die Slytherins im Auge zu behalten.

Die Bibliothek war leer, zumal die Schüler aus den höheren Klassen in Hogsmeade waren. Zusammen saßen sie an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des großen Raumes, nicht weit weg von der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Lily überflog gerade angestrengt das Inhaltsverzeichnis eines besonders dicken Wälzers, der von Flüche jeder Art handelte. Kein Wort ging über ihre Lippen, selbst auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts haben sie nur sehr wenig gesprochen. Sie spürte, dass James ihr ab und an einen Blick zuwarf, während er seinerseits einen nicht minder schweren Wälzer durchblätterte. Am Anfang versuchte sie ihn zu ignorieren, schließlich aber wurde ihr das Schweigen unangenehm.

„Schon was gefunden?" fragte sie, wobei sie sich die Antwort auf die Frage schon denken konnte.

„So einiges." Meinte James beiläufig. „Aber nichts, was uns weiterhelfen kann."

Wieder Schweigen. Nein, so hatte sich Lily das ganze bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie bei dem Gedanken, hier mit James Potter zu sitzen, während er schwieg und sie sich sichtlich darum bemühte, ein Gespräch im Gang zu halten, wütend aufgeschnaubt (was sie jetzt auch bei diesem Gedanken tat).

„Vielleicht..." Sie zögerte, senkte dann ihre Stimme. „Vielleicht sollten wir es mit der Verbotenen Abteilung versuchen?"

James überlegte kurz. „Wäre eine Möglichkeit, stellt sich nur die Frage wie wir da reinkommen sollen."

„Ach komm schon, Potter. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit deinen Kumpels noch nie heimlich in die Verbotene Abteilung eingebrochen bist!"

Damit hatte sie nicht unrecht. Schon allein die Anleitung um zu einem Animagi zu werden, hatten sie damals aus einem Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Sie waren jede Nacht eingebrochen, was ohne seinen Tarnumhang unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Statt einer Antwort klappte er sein Buch lautstark zu. „Gegenfrage: Warst du schon mal dort?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Ihre Augen blickten tief in die seinen und ihre Gesichter waren sich plötzlich so nah, dass er das Gefühl hatte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren zu können. Noch nie waren sie sich so nah gewesen, für einen Augenblick hatte er fast das Gefühl jeden Moment in seinem Bett aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war – _was für ein Alptraum, dieser Gedanke!_

„...Abend!"

Er zuckte zusammen, blinzelte heftig. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich von seinem entfernt, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Sie lehnte sich nun in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Heute Abend, ich finde es ist der beste Zeitpunkt. Nach dem Halloweenfest werden alle viel zu müde sein um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob zwei Schüler sich heimlich in die Verbotene Abteilung einschleichen."

„Nur mal langsam mit den Einhörner." James hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Wo willst du überhaupt anfangen? Die Verbotene Abteilung ist nicht gerade klein, musst du wissen."

„Du bist doch hier der Experte!"

James lachte und wippte, die Hände über den Kopf verschränkt, mit dem Stuhl sachte vor und zurück. „Nun, ich gebe zu, ich war schon oft in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Allerdings ist sie wirklich riesig. Selbst wenn du jede Nacht hingehen würdest, bräuchtest du Jahre um alle Bücher einmal in der Hand gehalten zu haben. Also wäre es nicht schlecht einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben."

„Ich weiß was du meinst." Lily schaute ihn offen an. „Niemand hat den Fluch gesehen, außer du und ich. Mich hätte er womöglich getroffen, weil er wohl tatsächlich mir gegolten hat. Doch was ist mit dir? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, dass nur ich den Fluch sehe, wenn man es auch wirklich auf mich abgesehen hat?"

„Vielleicht wollten sie uns beide treffen, dich und mich!" James wippte mit dem Stuhl nach vorne, so dass er wieder näher an Lily war. Tief beugte er sich über den Tisch. „Aber offenbar war dies eh nur ein kleiner Streich, ansonsten hätten sie uns auch einen ganz anderen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen können."

„Wusstest du das bevor du dich in Gefahr gebracht hast?" fragte sie prompt.

James starrte sie einen Moment lang perplex an, lächelte dann aber verlegen. „Darüber habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich sah diesen Lichtstrahl und ich sah dich... alles was danach kam war pure Reflexarbeit." Seine Augen blickten tief in die Ihren und wie immer war sie es, die den Blick nach einer verdammt kurzen Zeit beschämt abwandte. Das war schon immer so gewesen, auch wenn er diesmal das Gefühl hatte, dass sie länger standgehalten hatte, als es normalerweise der Fall war.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen." Nahm sie schließlich das Gespräch wieder auf, sichtlich bemüht, einen neutralen Tonfall in die Stimme zu zaubern.

„Ich habe es aber getan."

Einen Moment lang verharrten beide, ehe Lily wieder das Wort ergriff: „Das mit Peter, das lässt wohl darauf schließen, dass der Fluch denen, die ihn nicht sehen können, nichts antut."

„Könnte sein." Erwiderte James, froh, dass die Stille endlich durchbrochen war. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber für so einen Fluch gehört schon höhere Magie dazu. Zweifelhaft, dass ein Hogwartsschüler so etwas bewerkstelligen kann."

Er erntete einen nachdenklichen, angespannten Blick. Sie hatte die Finger ineinander verschränkt. „Es sei denn, der Schüler kennt sich mit höherer Magie aus und hat noch dazu die notwendigen Beziehungen, sein Wissen aufzufrischen."

„Du denkst an Lestrange?"

„Ich denke an niemanden." Betonte Lily. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es uns immer so leicht machen können, den Slytherins die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben."

„Nun, du musst zugeben, sie machen einen verdächtigen Eindruck."

Lily machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. „Und du musst zugeben, dass sie seit Jahren – was red ich da, seit Jahrhunderten – diesem Vorurteil ausgesetzt sind."

James schaute sie erstaunt an. Jeder wusste, dass die meisten Schwarzmagischen früher in Slytherin waren. Es gab nur wenige Leute, die in dem Haus etwas Gutes sahen. Das gerade sie dieses Haus verteidigte, wo doch ein Großteil seiner Bewohner liebend gern über ihrem Haus das Dunkle Mal sehen würden, überraschte ihn.

Er seufzte, nickte dann aber widerwillig. „Möglich, dass du recht hast." Sagte er, wechselte dann aber das Thema. „Ich denke wir sind uns wenigstens in der Hinsicht einig, dass wir vorerst die Sache mit dem Fluch nicht groß rumposaunen."

Lily nickte nach Sekunden des Nachdenkens. „Einverstanden." Erwiderte sie schlicht, deutete dann aber mit dem Kopf in Richtung Verbotenen Abteilung. „Kann man mit unseren Vermutungen und Anhaltspunkten dort das richtige Buch finden?"

Sie erntete ein Achselzucken. „Einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Prima." Sagte sie und stand nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr auf. „Dann bis heute Abend."

Er nickte leicht. „Sagen wir um Mitternacht, sicher ist sicher!"

„Gut." Sie lächelte leicht. „Du bist der Experte, ich überlass' es dir, wie wir in die Verbotene Abteilung kommen!" Sie machte ein paar Schritte, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu ihm um. „Und James..."

Er schaute auf.

„Danke!" murmelte sie verlegen lächelnd und ging, ohne ihn noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen.

* * *

Sirius betrat mit einem breiten Grinsen den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Er hatte den Zauberstab auf eine Kiste gerichtet, die vor ihm her schwebte. Sachte ließ er sie auf den Boden gleiten, woraufhin ein wütendes Klopfen aus der Kiste ertönte. „Habt ihr alle gekriegt?" fragte er Remus, während er James' Tarnumhang auf sein Bett warf.

Remus schaute auf, nickte dann aber, als er eine weitere Zutat in den Trank mischte, den er mitten im Zimmer braute. Er wollte kein echtes Feuer machen, so diente sein eigener Zauberstab dazu, den Kessel kontinuierlich anzuheizen. „War ganz leicht, sie zu bekommen."

Sirius grinste vorfreudig. „War ne klasse Idee, sie bis zum Abendessen in dem Gang hinter der Statue von Brogio zu verstecken."

Er erntete ein Schulterzucken. „War Wormtails Idee."

„Wird auch Zeit, dass er seinen Verstand zur Abwechslung mal für andere Dinge als essen, schlafen und Frage stellen benutzt." Sagte Sirius und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. Eine feuerrote Flüssigkeit blubberte munter vor sich hin. „Klappt's?"

„Frag das Mr. Mir-geht's-gut-ich-brauch-keinen-Heiltrank!"

„Sprichst du von mir, Moony?" James stand grinsend, mit Boxershort und T-Shirt bekleidet, unter der Schlafsaaltür. Sein Handtuch hatte er achtlos über seine Schulter geworfen.

„Nein, von einem dummen Freund von mir." Erwiderte Remus unberührt und warf eine weitere Zutat in den Trank. Es machte ein zischelndes Geräusch. Augenblicklich wechselte die Farbe von feuerrot zu giftgrün.

„Na so dumm kann er gar nicht sein, wenn er mit dir befreundet ist!" James lächelte und wollte sich die Hose über seine Boxershorts ziehen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, als ein scharfer Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte. Umständlich setzte er sich auf sein Bett und noch viel umständlicher begann er das eine Hosenbein über sein Bein zu ziehen.

Remus beobachtete das ganze mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Du hast recht." Murrte er. „Er ist noch viel dümmer, als ich dachte."

„Sehr witzig." Zischte James, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Vorsichtig zog er sein T-Shirt aus. Von dem kleinen blassrosa Fleck auf seinem Bauch war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen sah man einen viel größeren Fleck, der in blau-grüner Farbe leuchtete und deutlich den Bluterguss zeigte, den James von diesem merkwürdigen Fluch davongetragen hatte.

Sirius pfiff anerkennend, als er näher trat. „Scheint wohl ein richtiger Volltreffer gewesen zu sein. Sieht aus, wie damals bei Peter, als du ihn in deiner Tiergestalt mit dem Huf erwischt hast!"

„Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm sein. Immerhin lebt Peter noch!" Meinte er leichtfertig, wobei er Remus mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte. „Wie lange braucht er noch?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Trank.

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Zutaten sind drin, allerdings muss er noch eine Stunde lang auf niedriger Flamme vor sich hin köcheln! Soll die Heilkraft noch verstärken."

„Prima!" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sich vorsichtig fertig anzog. „Hast du gewusst, dass es mehrere Arten von Cornwall Kobolde gibt, Padfoot?"

Genannter Padfoot unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Solange sie das gleiche Ergebnis erzielen ist mir alles recht."

„Das wird es!" James wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, sprach einen Schwebezauber aus und die Kiste schwang in die Höhe. Er langte nach seinem Tarnumhang und warf ihn über die Kiste, so dass sie völlig vor ihren Augen verschwand. „Lasst uns gehen!"

Sirius grinste erwartungsvoll. „Ja, bevor sich Wormtail noch nass macht!" Sie hatten Peter vorausgeschickt, damit er die Lage beobachten konnte.

Remus schenkte dem Trank noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick, ehe er sich aufrichtete. Hintereinander gingen sie die große Wendeltreppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum und. Die fette Dame prostete den drei Jungen aus ihrem Gemälde ausgelassen zu, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Sie hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und auf ihrem sonst so makellosen rosa Kleid war ein hässlicher lila Fleck.

„Fröhliches... Ostern!" schwippste sie, verkleckerte abermals ein paar Tropfen ihres Weins und stürzte diesen in einem Zug hinunter.

Die drei Rumtreiber grinsten breit, hörten noch wie sie jemand begrüßte. Wahrscheinlich war Violet zu ihr ins Gemälde gehuscht, um ihr den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch von Hogwarts zu erzählen.

Schon von weitem konnten sie den Lärm aus der Großen Halle hören. Ein monotones Grollen, wie das zufriedene Schnurren einer Katze, verursacht von fröhlich schwatzenden Schülern. Peter stand, nervös von einem Bein auf das nächste tretend, ein wenig versteckt hinter einem Flügel der Tür. Er warf ab und an nervöse Blicke in die Große Halle, wobei er sich aber nicht traute arg weit vornüberzubeugen. Als er die Schritte seiner Freunde hörte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Sein Atem ging gehetzt.

„Was habe ich euch gesagt!" Sirius lächelte gequält. „Komm mal wieder runter, Kleiner."

„Runterkommen?" Echote Peter flüsternd. „Ich dachte, ich falle in Ohnmacht, als die McGonagall mich fragte, ob ich auf ne schriftliche Einladung warte."

„Sie hat dich gesehen?" Remus horchte auf.

Peter nickte hektisch. „Ich sagte, ich warte auf euch, danach ist sie gegangen. Aber erst nachdem sie mir einen ihrer ‚Ich-sehe-alles-Blicke' zugeworfen hat." Er schüttelte sich, verstummte dann aber. Fragend blickte er sich um, als seine Ohren das leise aber deutlich hörbare Klopfen vernahmen.

James schenkte dem Gespräch kaum Beachtung. Vorsichtig spähte er in die Große Halle, erblickte Lily, die bei ihren Freundinnen saß und Alice zuhörte, deren Augen vor Aufregung glänzten. Wahrscheinlich war das Treffen mit Frank doch noch gut ausgegangen. Dann aber richteten sich seine Augen auf Dumbledore, der sich erhob. Hastig wedelte er mit der Hand in Richtung seiner Freunde. „Ruhe jetzt!"

Seine Freunde verstummten augenblicklich. Sirius trat neben ihn, wagte ebenfalls einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Große Halle. Peter machte große Augen, als er das leise Dong vernahm, mit dem die Kiste – von James' Zauberstab geleitet – zu Boden ging.

„Was?" murmelte er, doch Sirius' warnenden Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich einen leisen Schrei nicht verkneifen, als James den Tarnumhang von der Kiste nahm. Unter den scharfen Blick seiner Freunde presste er die Hände auf den Mund und versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Für einen Moment befürchteten sie gehört worden zu sein. Doch Dumbledore sprach munter weiter.

Es war noch keine halbe Minute vergangen als der Schulleiter das Wort ergriffen hatte. Sicher würde die Rede bald zu Ende sein, Dumbledore war noch nie ein Verfechter großer Worte gewesen.

„Bereit?" James warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde, erntete begeistertes Nicken von allen Seiten.

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kiste und das Klopfen verstummte. Im nächsten Moment schossen zahlreiche blaue Lichter aus der Kiste hervor. James hörte mit Genugtuung wie Dumbledore verstummte, er sah aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Goldenes aufleuchten, was ihm klar machte, dass die Tische sich gerade selbst gedeckt hatten.

Just in dem Moment flogen die Lichter in die Große Halle, während sich die Rumtreiber hastig hinter eine der zweiseitigen Tür versteckten. Mit ihren Zauberstäben ließen James und Sirius hastig die Kiste verschwinden und zauberten den Tarnumhang zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war das ganze Festmahl ein einziges Fiasko. Schüler schrieen auf, als die Kobolde über die Tische hinweg flogen und manche sich dabei enthusiastisch in die Soße fallen ließen, so dass der halbe Tisch davon überschwemmt wurde. Andere wiederum sprangen auf die Köpfe der Schüler – bevorzugt auf laut kreischende Mädchen – und zerrten an ihren Haaren. Ein Kobold war besonders dreist und nahm Dumbledores Hut von dessen Kopf um ihn auf einen Schüler zu werfen, der von dem Hut so hart getroffen wurde, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden ging.

Die Rumtreiber warteten noch ein paar Sekunden ab, so dass sie keine Gefahr liefen entdeckt zu werden. Eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die im Grunde unnötig war. Die Lehrer waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich die Kobolde vom Hals zu halten und den Schülern ging es nicht anders. Hastig rannten sie in die Halle, stellten sich mitten ins Getümmel und mussten sich wahrlich zusammenreißen nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Sirius zupfte an James' Umhang, deutete hinüber zum Slytherintisch. „Schau mal, Schniefelus!"

James folgte Sirius' Blick und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Einer der Kobolde hatte gerade die Kanne Kürbissaft genommen und sie über Snape ausgeleert, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihn mit der Hand zu verscheuchen. Doch so schnell ließ sich das kleine Geschöpf nicht abwimmeln, es hüpfte auf Snapes Hand und biss herzhaft hinein. Falls er geschrieen hatte, so ging dies in dem allgemeinen Getöse unter, doch das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht war Genugtuung genug.

„Wetten, das ist seine erste Haarwäsche seit er hier in Hogwarts ist?" Sirius lachte.

Remus kicherte ebenfalls, als Bellatrix vor Ekel aufschrie, nachdem ein Kobold ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. Lestrange kam ihr zu Hilfe, hob seinen Zauberstab und erledigte den Kobold. Im nächsten Moment aber stülpte ein weiterer Kobold ihm einen der Kürbisse, die an Halloween immer die Halle zierten, über den Kopf.

Schließlich aber schien es selbst den Lehrern zu bunt zu werden. Die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Kobolde und die vier Rumtreiber mussten zusehen wie einer nach dem anderen mit einem Puff verschwanden. Ein weiterer Schwenker des Zauberstabs war nötig um das umgeworfene Essen und Trinken wieder herzurichten.

Die Rumtreiber grinsten immer noch, versuchten dann aber einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, als Professor McGonagalls scharfe Augen sie trafen. Misstrauen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Blick ab, James hätte seinen Besen verwettet, dass sie ahnte, was da vor sich gegangen war. Und mit ihr taten es auch ein Großteil der Schüler, die ihrem Blick gefolgt waren.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?" James setzte sein freundlichstes Sonntagslächeln auf, worauf Sirius sich hastig zur Seite abwandte, damit ihre Hauslehrerin nicht das unterdrückte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben mir schon genug geholfen!" Ihre Stimme war kälter als normal, was ihm nun deutlich machte, dass sie nicht nur eine Ahnung hatte, sondern es genau wusste. Nur musste sie selbst festgestellt haben, dass sie keine Beweise aufbringen konnte.

„Tatsächlich?" James intensivierte sein Lächeln. „Das freut mich, ich freue mich immer, wenn ich helfen kann! Übrigens... tolles Essen." Damit setzte er sich hin und begann zu essen. Seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille in der alle ihnen beim Essen zusahen. Dann aber klatschte Dumbeldore mit einem Schmunzeln um die Lippen in die Hände und eröffnete das Essen ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend.

* * *

„Klasse Idee, Moony, einfach erste Sahne!" Sirius heulte auf vor Lachen.

James musste sich bereits schon an der Schulter seines besten Freundes festhalten um nicht vor Lachen zu stolpern. Mit der freien Hand hielt er sich den Bauch.

„Man tut, was man kann." Remus wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, während er vor Lachen nicht sah, dass Peter seine Schritte vor ihm verlangsamt hatte und gegen den kleinen schwächlichen Jungen stolperte. „Sorry, Wormtail."

Peters Antwort ging in einem weiteren Kichern unter.

„Hört auf...ich...kann...nicht...mehr." keuchte James. Das Gesicht schmerzverzogen, als er sich nun eindeutig in Sirius' Schulter krallte.

„Ach." Sagte Remus trocken ohne Mitgefühl. „Vorhin im Schlafsaal warst du auch nicht so wehleidig."

James schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, der aber zugleich von einem breiten Grinsen abgelöst wurde. „Aber das Beste war immer noch der Kobold, der Bellatrix angespuckt hat!" entfuhr es ihm, darauf erpicht, seine Freunde von seiner Verletzung abzulenken.

„Habt ihr ihr Gesicht gesehen?" Sirius musste einen Moment innehalten, bekam vor Lachen kaum noch Luft. „Wie das eines chinesischen Feuerballs!"

„Schniefelus dürfte nun auch endlich mal wieder die Haare waschen." Meinte Peter und kicherte abermals laut los.

„Glaubst du der macht das?" James zog eine Grimasse. „Ich glaube eher wir haben einen langgehegten Traum erfüllt, köstlich so ein nach Kürbissaft duftendes Haar."

Abermals wieherten drei der Rumtreiber los, während sich James' Mund nur ein leises Glucksen entrang.

Ihr Streich war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Jeder wusste, dass sie es waren, aber niemand hatte den direkten Beweis. Alle hatten ihnen während dem Essen immer wieder bewundernde, aber auch, wie bei den Syltherins, hasserfüllte Blicke zu geworfen. Ihr Streich schien in aller Munde zu sein, das ganze Essen über hatten mehrere Leute immer wieder angefangen zu kichern, wenn sie zu den vier Rumtreibern rübergeblickt hatten.

Diese hatten sich völlig normal benommen, doch musste selbst James zugeben, dass niemand von seinen Freunden je so wenig gegessen hatte wie an diesem Abend.

Schwankend erreichten sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame und brachten mit Mühe das Passwort hervor. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete sie jedoch eine Überraschung. Lily und ihre Freundinnen waren ebenfalls schon zurück in den Gryffindorturm gegangen.

Alle fünf blickten ihnen wütend entgegen. Willow hatte nasses Haar, das verdächtig nach Kürbissaft roch, während Kathleen sich einen Kürbiskern aus den Haaren zupfte.

„Haha, sehr witzig, Leute!" keifte Willow. „Könntet ihr das nächste Mal wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Gryffindors von euren stumpfsinnigen Streichen verschont bleiben?"

Sirius musterte sie charmant grinsend. „Macht sich doch gut so ein bisschen Kürbissaft in deinem roten Haar. Wenn du mich fragst, du siehst einfach hinreizend aus!" Seine Stimme war purer Spott, woraufhin etwas in Willows Augen verdächtig zuckte.

Amanda umschlang hastig den Arm ihrer Freundin und hielt sie somit zurück. Ruhig blickte sie den vier entgegen, ehe ihre Augen auf Potter hängen blieb. „Wie sieht's eigentlich aus? Schon was rausgefunden über diesen komischen Fluch?"

Augenblicklich wurden sie ernst. Es war James, der ihr antwortete: „Bis jetzt noch nicht!"

„Also wollt ihr wirklich heute Abend in die Verbotene Abteilung gehen?" Amandas Augen schweiften kurz zu Lily.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" fragte diese. „Ich bin mir sicher, Potter kennt sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung bestens aus, nicht wahr?"

Sogenannter Potter lächelte verlegen, zuckte dann aber die Achseln. „Je nachdem... es wäre besser, wir hätten einen Anhaltspunkt."

„Apropos Anhaltspunkt...da fällt mir was ein..." sagte Kathleen plötzlich. Alle wandten sich zu dem stämmigen schüchternen Mädchen um. „Äh... bin gleich wieder da!" Abrupt drehte sie sich auf den Absatz herum und rannte zur Treppe Richtung Schlafsäle. Acht Augenpaare schauten ihr fragend hinterher. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie kam zurück, einen dicken Wälzer vor die Brust gepresst.

„Ich...habe nachgedacht." Sagte sie außer Atem. „Der Fluch...scheint sehr... alt zu sein, sonst... hätten wir bestimmt... schon von ihm... gehört. Hier stehen ein paar...der bekanntesten... Zauberer...der Geschichte." Sie öffnete das Buch, wobei die Umstehenden erst einmal von einer dicken Staubwolke eingehüllt wurden.

Sirius hustete vernehmlich, wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht. „Merlin, und ich dachte Remus wäre der einzige hier, der solche Wälzer zu seiner Bettlektüre zählt."

Niemand ging darauf ein. Sowohl Lily, als auch James beugten sich tief über das Buch und studierten das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Dabei kniffen beide die Augen zusammen, da das Buch in einem altertümlichen Englisch geschrieben war.

„Merlin, Agrippa, Gandalf, Nakor,..." las James das Inhaltsverzeichnis vor. „Gandalf? Dass ich nicht lache. Als Zauberer war er ein Witz!"

„Er hat die Welt vor Sauron gerettet." Warf Peter mit wichtiger Miene ein.

„...was ja kein Kunststück ist." Behauptete Sirius selbstsicher.

Es brach eine Diskussion aus dem Zaune inwieweit Gandalf ein exzellenter Zauberer war und wie leicht man tatsächlich einen Sieg über Sauron erzwingen konnte. Lily hörte kaum zu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Allerdings musste sie selbst zugeben, dass sie eine Menge Zauberer nicht kannte.

Als sie schließlich das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch hatte, blieb ihr Augenmerk an einer kleinen Anmerkung der Autorin des Buches hängen. Sie war in einer sehr kleinen Schrift verfasst worden, so dass sie mehrere Versuche brauchte, ehe sie die Worte entschlüsseln konnte.

_‚Dieses Buch wurde in Anlehnung des aus dem Erlass 9.457,38 in Erscheinung tretenden Paragraphen 14,44 (benannt nach der Jahreszahl seiner Entstehung) des ZSG geschrieben und überprüft.'_

Lilys Augen blieben an der Zahl 14,44 hängen. Irgendwas in ihrem Gedächtnis schien sich dunkel an ein Ereignis zu erinnern. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich das Bild, das verschwommen vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte, zu fassen. Es gelang ihr nicht, je mehr sie sich auf das Bild konzentrierte umso weiter entfernte es sich von ihr.

„...hinaus wurden seine Bücher nach 1444 nicht verboten." Erklärte Kathleen triumphierend und schenkte Sirius dabei einen giftigen Blick. „Also erzähl mir nicht-"

„Das ist es!" entfuhr es Lily plötzlich und brachte somit ihre Mitschüler zum Verstummen. Hastig drückte sie James beiseite, damit sie eine bessere Sicht auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis bekam.

James hob ärgerlich eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

„Das ist es!" kam es abermals aus Lily. Ihre Finger fuhren aufgeregt durch das leicht vergilbte Pergament, hielten dann aber enttäuscht inne, als sie zum zweiten Mal das Ende der Liste erreichte. „Mist, er steht nicht drin."

Sirius wechselte einen Blick mit James, räusperte sich dann aber lautstark. „Hättest du vielleicht die Güte uns aufzuklären? _Wer_ steht nicht drin?"

Lily schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick, wandte sich dann aber an die anderen. „Diese Anmerkung dort." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die kleine Anmerkung der Autorin. Ihre Freunde folgten ihrem Finger, lasen den kurzen Notiz durch und schauten sie darauf abermals ratlos an.

„14,44 steht für das Jahr 1444, das Jahr der Reformation, nicht? Weißt du noch Willow, als Crank in Zaubertränke davon erzählt hat? Ist schon ein paar Woche her. Er erzählte von einem schwarzmagischen Zauberer namens Modred. Dieser hatte sogenannte verfluchte Flüche erfunden. Flüche, in denen ein weiterer Fluch steckte. Ich habe Cranks Erzählung damals kaum Beachtung geschenkt, wusste ja nicht, was noch passiert. Tatsache aber ist, Modreds Flüche wurden nach der Reformation verboten. Und...überlegt doch mal, ein Fluch, der aus zwei Teilen besteht." Sie hielt inne, schaute nun James direkt an.

„Was, wenn der Fluch zum einen aus einem Schockzauber besteht, genau wie Potter es gesagt hat und zum anderen...vielleicht ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber oder... ein _Neonlampenlichtflacker-und-Ausweich-Zauber_..." Sie schaute sich um, ausnahmslos alle starrten sie perplex an. Verlegen zuckte sie mit den Schultern, als sie ein wenig leiser fragte: „Klingt das irgendwie... logisch?"

„Wann hat Crank das erzählt?" Stammelte James nach einer Weile.

„Ist doch völlig schnuppe." Erwiderte Amanda ungeduldig, von Lilys Erzählung sichtlich begeistert. „Tatsache ist, wenn dieser Modred Flüche erfunden hat, dann hat er vielleicht ein Buch darüber verfasst. Und wenn seine Flüche verboten wurden, dann-"

„Findet ihr das Buch in der Verbotene Abteilung." Beendete Alice den Satz. „Wenn es existiert, heißt das."

„Wenn wir nur an diesen Zeitungsartikel kommen würden." Sagte Willow verdrießlich. „Das wäre einfacher als in der Verbotenen Abteilung rumzuwühlen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass in ihm viel drin steht.". Meinte Lily. „Immerhin stammte er nicht vom Reformationsjahr. Ich glaube er war zehn oder zwanzig Jahre älter."

„Dann bleiben wir also bei der Verbotenen Abteilung – vorerst." Meinte Amanda und wirkte mit einem Mal ziemlich geschäftig. „Gut, dass wir uns einig geworden sind. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muss noch einen Korb verteilen." Damit ließ sie die Freunde einfach stehen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sie muss was?" James hob eine Augenbraue.

Willow prustete los, worauf sie einen so großen Elan an den Tag legte, dass sie Peter aus Versehen mit einer Ladung Spucke besprenkelte. „Tja, ihr Date ist wohl nicht so abgelaufen, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnen Träumen ausgemalt hat. Hättest sie im Drei Besen sehen sollen, ihre neue Flamme wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt, als sie ihm erzählte, dass ihre Großmutter eine Voodoopriesterin ist. Nun ja, er hat darauf den Fehler gemacht, Voodoo als eine... wie sagte er noch gleich?" Sie tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Kathleen.

Kathleen lachte laut auf. „Afrikanische Erfindung für scharlatanische Nekromanie."

„Genau. Er sagte ihr also unverblümt mitten ins Gesicht, dass er Vodoo für eine... ihr-wisst-schon-was hält." Willow gluckste, versuchte ihr Lachen wenigstens so weit zu unterdrücken, bis sie mit ihren Bericht beendet hatte. „Hättet ihr sehen müssen! Mensch, Lils, da haste was verpasst. Amanda war fast so rot wie dein Haar. Interessante Mischung wenn man da an ihre braune Haut denkt." Sie kicherte. „Na ja, er hatte Glück – vorerst. Kurz darauf kam Alice mit dem ollen Frankieboy... Und darauf hat sie ihn einfach stehen gelassen."

„Aber vorhin in der Großen Halle hat er ihr sehr lange und sehr eindeutige Blicke zugeworfen." Kicherte Kathleen. „Hat sie sogar vor einem Cornwall Kobold gerettet."

„Jah, aber das bringt ihm jetzt auch nichts mehr." Beurteilte Willow die Situation mit Kenner-Blick. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sie eine Voodoo-Puppe in ihre Umhangtasche gestopft hat. Und mal unter uns, die Puppe hatte den gleichen Leberfleck im Gesicht wie Raymond."


End file.
